Back in 2012
by its-ackim95
Summary: I am so dead," I say. I'm standing in the middle of what was downtown amity park before. Well let's not talk about that right now. "Dude what will you dad say when he see this?" my best friend Lauren asks me. I couldn't answer her question. What was my dad going to say? Actually more importantly what was he going to do? You see I'm the daughter of none other than Danny Phantom.
1. Chapter 1

Chalice's point of view

"I am so dead," I say. I'm standing in the middle of what was downtown amity park before. Well let's not talk about that right now.

"Dude what will you dad say when he see this?" my best friend Lauren asks me. I couldn't answer her question. What was my dad going to say? Actually more importantly what was he going to do? You see I'm the daughter of none other than Danny Phantom. Yes the Danny Phantom, the world famous half man, half ghost. The Danny Phantom, the hero that saved the world at only fourteen years old.

"I don't know but I don't want to be around when he gets…"

"Chalice Ann Fenton!"

"…here. Just my luck," I mutter under my breath. "Hi daddy, so how are you?" I ask while rubbing the back of my neck.

"Chalice, what did I say about using your ghost powers!" Oh yeah I forgot to mention, I'm also a halfa, part human and part ghost. I inherited my powers from my dad. My mum wasn't too thrilled when she found out but that's life. She should just be lucky I wasn't drinking or doing drugs.

"Well dad, see the thing that happened was boxlunch attacked! And she was like beware and swoosh, throw some meat at innocent people and I was like, hey stop doing that. And then I went ghost and totally kicked her butt," I reply.

"Chalice, do you honestly expect me to believe a nine year old could do this. Honestly for a sixteen year old you can be so… you know what come here, it's time for your punishment. We are going to visit an old friend of mine."

I nod my head and decided to follow him. For the last four and a bit years he kept threating me that he was going to give me the great punishment but I never did do anything big, last time all I did was below up the school. Twice. But Skulker did attack me the first time and the second was a complete accident but of course knowing parents he didn't believe me. We were heading towards the clock towers. Dad was really going to get Uncle Clockwork to punish me, really. I was his favourite niece. Okay only niece but still he wouldn't hurt an angel like me.

"Clockwork? Are you here?" my dad shouts out as soon as we land.

"Hello Danny, I see it is time for her punishment," clockwork says appearing in front of us. My dad turns around and places his hand to my forehead. There was a flash of light and suddenly I was back in my human form.

"Dad what did you do?" I ask, look at my right hand.

"I have blocked your powers for now, where you are going you won't need them. At least till you has learnt your lesson."

"Where are you sending me," I ask timidly. I was scared, who knows what time period he would send me to. What if he sends me to a time period before ismas was invented. I don't think I would survive.

"I'm sending you to the year 2012, to see how it was like for me growing up. Maybe then you will stop destroying half of the city."

"But you were alive then, won't it damage the future."

"It won't, it was meant to happen and to make sure you truly learn your lesson, I'm blocking your ghost powers and your memory. The will eventually return but only when you need them."

My dad then touches my forehead and the whole world suddenly goes white.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to do this. Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom, or any of its characters however this story and any original characters are mine. Wow first chapter five followers, two reviews and two favourites. Story is turning out better than I thought. Was planning on updating sooner but I'm at a boarding school and rarely get internet access on my laptop. Note has anyone else noticed that Dash has purple eyes. But back to the story so please review.**

Danny's POV

"Fuck, Danny again! why do you keep pausing the game!"

Tucker looks like his about to rip my head off but I ignore him and pick up my phone to reply to the text message I just received.

"Who are you even texting?" he asks me. "Is it Sam?" I feel my cheeks turning slightly red from her name. "I knew it, it is Sam. Wow Danny you must really love the girl if you paused Devil Slayer 6: Hell rising, for her." I finish my text and hit send.

"Come on tucker, you know Sam's in L.A right now and I really miss her," I reply hitting resume on my controller.

"Yeah but she is coming back tomorrow, I mean come on you don't see me going all love dove over my girlfriend do you?"

"Yeah, that's because you don't have one." I smirk back. Tuckers face drops from the comment.

"Screw you Danny, by the end of the week I will have one. I'm asking out Star tomorrow."

"Star? You and Star. Please that's as like as my mum going out with Vlad."

"It was, but lately I think she has been digging me, ever since the asteroid incident and you saving the world. Every semi-popular girl has been digging the new major of town."

"Yeah and how are you going to ask her out? You don't even have her number."

"I'm going to go to her house of course; I searched it up using Google maps."

"Wow stalkerish and you wonder why you are still single."

"Yet again, screw you it's not as easy for some of use. You're lucky you have…FUCK again. Why do you always fucking pause when I'm about to kill you."

Tucker is really pissed right now, but I ignore him to look at the reply from Sam. But in a flash of an eye, tucker has my phone and is looking at my message.

Sam: wow really Danny. Maybe you will get some when I get back home. Lol :-p. going to get my cousin right now. I didn't even know I had a cousin called Chalice. Feel sorry for her though, both parents reported missing. I will see you tomorrow, I love you and I'm missing you. xoxo

I jump up grabbing my phone. Tucker is rolling on the ground laughing his butt off. He eventually stops laughing. He glances at his watch before he speaks again. "Look at the time, it's almost eleven and I need my beauty sleep. If I'm going to ask out Star tomorrow I will need every hour I can get. Later Danny and remember xoxo." He laughs as he leaves my room.

Chalices POV

I roll over in bed. My head was hurting slightly but other than that everything is okay. I stare at the ceiling trying to remember the last couple of days but nothing. I only remember my name and age but other than that. My mind is completely blank.

"Chalice gets up, your uncle and aunt Masons are here."

I lift my head of the bed and stare at the people at the foot of my bed. There was an old nun, most likely in her early seventies. A couple as well, the man had blond hair, combed backwards. He wore a pink jersey and blue jeans. The woman also had blond hair and wore a long pink dress. They had the world's biggest smiles. It almost made me sick. But it was the teenager the stood out the most. She looked so familiar. She had short black hair with a single ponytail. She wore a black tee, with a purple skirt and black combat boots. She was clearly a Goth but there was something else about her, something that said I really knew this person.

"Please forgive her," the nun says. "She is still in shock."

"We understand, it must be hard for a sixteen year old to lose both of her parents," the woman says. Wait lose my parents. What's going on here? I'm shocked, my parents are gone? "Samantha why don't you help Chalice gets packed and helps her carry her stuff to the car. Your father and I will go get the paper work sorted." The couple and nun file out of the room leaving me with Samantha.

"Hi," I manage to cloak out.

"Hi, you okay?" she asks. Her tone is covered with sympathy, maybe she does care despite what her appearance might suggest.

"Yeah I'm going to be fine Sam," I reply. I swing my feet off the bed and reach for my suitcase. I don't remember putting it there. Maybe I'm still in shock. Hopefully my memories will return eventually. "I know this may sound weird and all but do you know my full name?" I ask Sam as we walk out of the room and head towards her car.

"Chalice Ann Mason," Sam replies. "You're my cousin from my Dads side. Don't worry about my folks despite all the pink the wear; they are only three quarters as annoying as the look." We step outside into the blazing heat; the first thing I notice is the stretch limo, waiting outside. The driver instantly grabs my suitcase and places it in the trunk. Sam's parents come out a second later and get into the car, still smiling their heads off. Sam follows them inside. I'm just about to get in when suddenly I feel a cold shiver run through my body. I gasp a little and see my breath. Sam looks at me with a confused explasion before eventually speaking. "Well are you coming or not?"

"Sorry," I say. I slide into the limo. "So where are we going I ask?"

"We are going home dear, Amity park," my aunt Mason says…


	3. Chapter 3

Chalice's POV

We were walking down amity lane. Yes amity lane. This town was very confusing. The town was called Amity Park. The park in the middle was called amity park and the street next to it amity lane. The founder must have been seriously uncreative. It was just me and Sam. We got back from L.A late last night. Coming in I noticed how small and almost peaceful the town was, well except for the giant billboard that said "welcome to Amity Park, the home of Danny Phantom." I asked Sam who that was but she just laughed. I laughed too and said I was joking. But I did do my own research, this Danny phantom kid was amazing, half ghost and half human. Goes by the name Danny Fenton and in his seventeen years alive he haa saved the world, from many ghost attacks and an asteroid.

"Hey Chalice, are you even listening to me," Sam asks. I wasn't I was too busy thinking about the phantom kid.

"Yeah I am," I lie to her.

"Okay what did I just say?" she questions me.

"ummmm, well you said…"

"I thought so, I said we are going to meet my friends Tucker and Danny, and look there they are now." She points down the street to two boys seating on a bus bench. Sam suddenly takes off in a mad dash for them; she leaps into the arms of the raven haired boy knocking him down to the ground. I slowly approach the bench.

"Forgive them; they haven't seen each other in about a week. Hi my name is Tucker Foley. TF as in too fine," the other boy says. I look at him. His African American, roughly about six foot, his very skinny and is wearing brown timberland boots, green combat trousers, a yellow long sleeve shirt, black glasses and a red beret.

"TF as in too fine, really that is your come on line," I chuckle. "That is kind of sad, really Sam you let your friend say such. Name is Chalice."

"I don't think I like your cousin Sam," Tucker says.

"Why because I'm honest."

"No because you're too cocky."

"Come on tucker play nice," Sam says. She and the raven haired boy who I assume is Danny joined us. "Chalice this is my boyfriend Danny Fenton." I felt my jaw drop.

"Your Danny Fenton aka Danny Phantom. Wow I can't believe this," I say.

He rubs the back of his neck before extending his right hand out to me. "Yeah I am, nice to meet you."

"Hey lets hit the nasty burger I got so much I need to tell you guys," Sam says. "But I bet it's not as interesting as someone using Google maps to stalk someone."

"Danny you're an asshole I can't believe you told her!" tucker exclaims before turning on his heels and walking down the street. Sam and Danny start laughing. I stand there a little confused. Tucker eventually stops after about a hundred feet after realizing no one was following him. He turns around. "Are you guys coming or not, I want to try out the new triple deck meat extreme."

Danny's POV

We were at the nasty burger. I and tucker were siting opposite Sam and her cousin Chalice. They look alike, and had extremely similar mannerism. The only differences are chalice nose and her eye colour. She had sky blue eyes.

"So chalice tells us a bit about living in L.A.?" I ask taking a bit out of my cheese burger. "Ouch." Sam kicked me under the table while making an are you stupid face.

"It's okay Sam. I don't really remember. The doctor says I'm suffering from amnesia caused by the shock," chalice says. "But I just know is my parents were awesome, because they had me for a daughter." She smiles and lets out a cute laugh. The table falls into another awkward silence. Tucker obvious to the silence was still making animal noises while eating his triple deck meat extreme. But our peace doesn't last long.

"Foley!" I hear Dash voice. He storms over to the table. Great what did Tucker do this time.

"You are so dead, you hear me dead," dash says reaching over the table and grabbing him.

"Dash, leave tucker alone, unless you want to spend some time up on the flag post," I say to him. He freezes suddenly realizing I was at the table.

"Hey I'm sorry Danny it won't happen again." Dash leaves Tucker and turns and heads for the exit.

"What did you do tucker?" Sam asks him.

"Oh I just put a little virus on his laptop, which deletes all his music and replaces it with boy bands."

"You are one jerk," Sam laughs. "Oh shit look at the time, I got to get to school and take care of some things for human rights group. Can you guys look after Chalice for me?"

"Hey I'm not a baby!" chalice shouts but it's too late. Sam had already run out the door.

**. Great to hear people like the story, I am thinking about changing the name though, some reviews don't like the 2012 thing, I don't know maybe I will. If you have any ideas please tell me. Anyway please review, favourite or follow this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chalice's POV

There was an awkward silence between me and Danny. Tucker had left just a couple of minutes ago. Something about an emergency at city hall. I took a sip out of my soda. Danny was staring at me. His raven hair flopping just in front of his face. He raise his right hand behind his neck and asks me a question. "So have you played devil slayer 6 before?"

I look at him. Wow people in this town must be really sad. I wonder if he talks to Sam about devil slayer whatever. "No I haven't, never heard of it." I reply. He stares at me, his mouth was wide opened and making useless sounds. He finally finds his composer.

"How have you not heard of devil slayer 6? It is the greatest videogame on the planet, no correction the universe," he says. I smile creeping on to his face. "Come on, I got to introduce you to it." He gets off his seat and starts heading for the door. I follow him into the street. He stands on the street for a second before a ring appears around his waist. The ring splits in half. One half travels upwards while the other travels downwards. Danny now had white hair and glowing green eyes. He was wearing a black jumpsuit with a P inside a D symbol on his chest. He was glowing white and was pale in complexion. He stretches out his hand to me and says, "Give me your hand. It's faster to fly there." I hesitate a bit but eventually give him my hand. He takes off and feel the ground rush away from my feet. I keep my eyes shut because of fear. "You can relax a bit," I hear him say. "I won't drop you and your kind of squeezing my hand too much." I trust him and decided to relax, I had been feeling tense. I open my eyes and was greeted by the most spectacular view. Amity Park was a small city in the mid-west and from above it looked spectacular. I could see the outlines of the city, in front of me, the city gave way to rolling hills of grass. To the left I could see a forest and to the right in the distance I could make out a lake.

"Wow, this is amazing," I whisper.

"Yeah it is," Danny adds. "Look we are home."

We land in front of an average house, were almost average except for the giant neon sign, saying Fenton works and the huge space like object on the roof.

"The Fenton RV isn't here, Mum and Dad must be out," Danny says changing back to his human form and leading me into the house and up the stairs. We enter into what I assume is his bedroom. It is a small room, with a bed in one corner, a wardrobe to the far end. I desk that had a laptop and a small TV with two bean bag chairs in front of it. "Do you want a drink?" Danny asks.

"No thanks," I reply. The mega litre soda I had back at the nasty burger was enough for me.

"Alright, hope you are ready to lose," he says while turning on the TV and loading a disc into the game console that was next to it.

"Bring it on," I say grabbing one of the controllers and flopping down on one of the bean bag chairs.

Turns out I was pretty good at the game. I and Danny were pretty even. I beat him some matches, he beat me other times but after a while I had gotten the hang of it and was whopping his ass. This went on for a while before someone interrupted us.

"I can see you two are having fun," a voice says from the door. We both turn around to see who it is. Standing at the door was a girl about my height, around 5 foot 6. She had long red hair and green eyes. She wore a black top with green pants.

"Jazz? What are you doing here?" Danny asks while getting up and going to hug the girl.

"Well I had to get some things I left behind by mistake," the girl replied. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh right Jazz this is Chalice Manson, Sam's cousin. Chalice this is my sister Jasmine but you can call her Jazz." I at this point had joined the two by the door. I shook Jazz's hand. "Did you just arrive?" Danny asks.

"No I actually got in a couple of hours ago but you guys were too busy playing your game to notice," Jazz replies.

"What? How long were we playing then." Danny pulls out his phone. "Shit, we have been playing for the last three hours and three missed calls from Sam, she is going to kill me. I got to get you home before she starts to get seriously worried." We start making our way out the door before his phone starts beeping. He looks at it and frowns.

"Hello….. Okay…. Yeah…no problem I will be right there." Danny hangs up the phone. "Hey Jazz can you please drop Chalice at Sam's house, boxghost is attacking the mall again."

"Sure no problem, go take care of it," Jazz says.

"Thanks I owe you," Danny shouts, while he transforms into his ghost form and flies out of the window.

"Come on Chalice my car is out front."

We make our way to her car. It's an old blue hatchback. We get inside and after a couple of minutes of Jazz trying to start the car it eventually starts and we drive off.

"So Chalice tell me about yourself?" Jazz asks.

"Well I'm Sam's cousin and I'm originally from L.A."

"Wow L.A, must be nice living there."

"Yeah it was but my parents disappeared without a trace."

"Oh" there is a couple of seconds of silence before Jazz speaks again. "Well I'm in my four year at Yale."

"Nice."

"Anyway here we are," Jazz says as we pull up in front of Sam's house.

"Thanks for the ride," I say as I hope out and watch as the car drives down the street before making a turn to the right and disappearing out of view. I turn around and make my way to the front door. I fish out the set of keys Sam had given me. I'm just about to open the door when suddenly…

"BOO!"

I yelp a little, instantly turning around to see Sam grinning her ass off.

"Well someone is a little jumpy, you even dropped you keys. Come on let's get inside, I want to show you this awesome movie," Sam says while opening the door and walking inside.

I stand back for a bit. How did I drop my keys? My hands had instantly clinched when Sam scared me, there was no way I could have dropped them…

**Well sorry for the extremely late update, but I haven't had the time to write this. I'm in my final year of high school and between, studying and homework I barely get enough time. I already told you guys I was in a boarding school, so I don't get that much alone time to be able to write this. Another thing is I was thinking of getting a beta reader to check over my work, how do you get one? But as for the story please, review, favourite or follow this.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Not bad I'm loving the way this story is going. I'm thinking of doing less of Danny's POV and concentrating on Chalice's POV. Maybe even throw in a Sam's POV but that might be later on in the story. **

**F1nal Front1er: thanks for offering to be do that. Hopefully the quality should improve now. **

**Let the story continue**

Danny's POV

"Can't believe the ghost box kept me on for the whole night," I say yawning and closing my school locker. Yup after three amazing months off on summer holiday I was back in school. First Day.

"Well at least…"

"I mean seriously," I interrupt Tucker. "Can't he just give me a break, doesn't he understand some of us are in our last year of high school." Tucker just signs loudly and pulls out his PDA from his pocket. I still don't understand how he can hang on to that thing, he need to move on with the times and get a smart phone. He has a seriously expression and his tongue is sticking out. He only does that when it is life or death or when he is just about to lose in devil slayer 6. I'm just about to comment when I feel two arms wrap themselves around my neck. I turn around to see Sam's beautiful face starring up at me.

"Hey Phantom," Sam says.

"Morning Goth," I reply leaning down and pressing my lips against Sam's. I hear Tucker making gaging noises next to us. I pull out and look up to see Chalice carrying a truck load of books towards us.

"Hey, what is with all the books?" I aim the question in Chalice's direction.

"Oh, well I don't know why but all the teachers have decided to give us all our books on the first day. Do you know how heavy this shit is? And the fact your girlfriend does not want to help," Chalice replies, giving Sam small daggers.

"What it isn't my fault? I had to suffer last year carrying all kinds of heavy book. Just be thankful you didn't take biology. Now that would have killed you," Sam says. "Speaking of killing, my group this month is running a champagne to stop the killing of cows for meat products."

"But I love meat!" Tucker and Chalice exclaim at the same time. Wow I stand there laughing, my arm still around Sam's waist when suddenly my ghost sense goes off. Just great what I need to make my day perfect. Sam, Chalice and Tucker stare at me. I let my two rings appear and go over my body transforming me into my ghost half. I let go of Sam and float towards the ceiling.

"Tucker tell Mrs Johnson I'm going to be back in ten to fifteen minutes."

Chalices POV

We stare up to the celling and watch Danny disappear through it. Sam lets out a sigh before speaking.

"Hey I got to get to home room, but Chalice you sure you are going to be okay?"

"Yeah don't worry about me how bad could my first day be," I reply. Sam's turns and walks down the hallway and disappears into the crowd.

"So where is your home room?" Tucker asks me.

"Hmm, room 21," I reply.

"Cool that's in the direction I'm heading." We turn and start walking down the hallway towards the south entrance.

"So what was so important at city hall that you had to ditch both me and Danny yesterday?" I ask.

"Oh, yeah sorry about that, it's nothing you want to hear about," Tucker replies.

"I want to."

"Well it's just some staff members heard that the want to impeach me as Major," he says with a little concern slipping into his voice. I look up to see his face. It is a mixture of stress and worry. "Well this is my stop, you sure you going to be able to find the class room."

"Yeah don't worry I will," I say giving him a small wave before continuing down the hallway. Room 19, 21. I open the door. There are an about fifteen teenagers inside. In small groups each on their phones or on gossiping between each other. I make my way to the back of the room and sit down. I reach into my bag to pull out my phone. Sam got it for me. Touch screen with a QWERTY keypad and a 5mp camera and that's about it. Haven't figured out the rest of its functions.

"Hey beautiful, what's your name?" I look up to see Dash learning on my desk. The guy who came in yesterday threating to beat up Tucker.

"Chalice Manson and shouldn't you be hitting on girls in your grade," I reply.

"O a feisty one, Dash likes the feisty ones," he says lowing his voice and looking at me in what I'm hoping is not a sexy face. I was just about to reply when suddenly the teacher walks in.

"Mr Baxter, I had the unfortunate pleasure of teaching you last year, may I ask what you are doing here," the teacher asks. He is a short man, about 5 foot 10. He is balding on top and has a dark brown beard. He is wearing a blue shirt with black pin stripe pants.

"Sorry Mr Lancer I was just leaving," Dash says getting off my desk and making his way to the door. He turns at the door and looks at me and gives me a wink.

"Morning Class, I'm Mr Lancer and I will be you home room teacher and vice principal. Since this is a new year, there new faces. I think I refresh of the school rules is in order. If you can all please take your seats."

I hear the whole class moaning but make their way to free tables around the class.

"Rule number 1, Cell phones are not permitted during lessons…" the rules continue coming. After a while I feel a cold sensation climb up my spine, chilling my body from the inside out. I gasp, seeing my blue breath. Suddenly Danny comes flying through the chalkboard and crashing into the wall next to me. He slides down letting out a groan. I turn my head back to the front of the room to see a ghost make its way through the board.

"I technus will use this simple calculator to compute you chances of survivor ghost boy."


	6. Chapter 6

Chalice's POV

There was a loud high-pitch scream from the one of the girls followed by a mad dash for the door. I was too paranoid to move, the ghost at the front, had a black lab coat with a grey cape. He had green skin and wore dark glass. His long hair was styled in a mullet.

"I Technus 3.0, will destroy you with my phat fresh moves," the ghost, Technus said.

"Really phat and fresh, wow Technus even with the new upgrade your lines are out of date," I hear Danny shot back as he got up on to his feet.

"I Technus 3.0 is the tightest thing to happen to ghosts, how you kids say it. I got swag!" Technus shouts throwing the desk towards us. My brain was shouting at my body to move and get out of the way. But I couldn't move, paralyzed I watch as the desk comes hurtling towards me. I feel I pair of cold arms wrap themselves around my body. I feel tingly and start flying towards the ceiling. I close my eyes thinking I was going to collide with the ceiling but nothing happens. My feet come in contact with the ground and the tingly sensation stops. I open my eyes to see Danny floating in front of me. "Stay here you should be safe," he says. I look around we were on the roof of the school. I could see downtown amity park behind him.

"I Technus 3.0 will destroy you," Technus says flying up through the roof. Danny lets out a sigh and turns towards his enemy.

Danny's POV

Alright could this week get any more annoying, first the ghostbox yesterday now Technus and on top of that I got Mr Lancer for English again. I shot out my green ecto energy towards him. The blast connects with his head and he is sent tumbling backwards. He eventually recovers and growls with rage. I see a computer monitor crash through the school window and come flying towards me.

"Sorry but your computer screen has frozen," I say firing my ice ray towards the screen. The screen freezes and falls towards the ground.

"I thinking you are suffering from computer worms!" Technus shouts shooting out two long wires that wrap around my arms. There is a sizzling noise as the wires surge with electricity before running up my body and electrocuting me. The wires eventually release me after 10 agonizing seconds. I helpless spiral downwards and crash into the ground below. The grass doing little to soften the impact. I shakily stand up, I was in the middle of the football field. Technus lands opposite me just in front of the football goal. I fire my ice rays from my eyes. Technus ducks and the ray collide with the poles instantly freezing them. I growl, okay this has gone on for way too long, time to end this. I take off flying towards him at high speeds and collide my fist with his face. I swoop up and dive delivering an elbow to his back. I deliver punch after punch before spinning around and giving him a round house kick to his face. He collapse on the ground. I pull out the Fenton thermos and suck him inside. "Guess the warrant on this model is over," I say chuckling to myself. I revert back to my human form just in time to hear the bell ring. I look at my wrist watch and see its time for lunch. I start walking back towards the school building.

Chalice's POV

From my viewpoint on the school roof, I had seen the whole fight between Danny and Technus. It was one of the most mind blowing things I had ever seen. Looking down I see Danny changing back to his human half and walking towards the building and in through the door. Wait did he just forget about me. Great that ass forgot he left me on the roof. I look around and hope to see a door leading inside. I spot one on the far end and make my way to it. Just to read the sign. "Warning door locks from the inside" I look at it with a confused face, shouldn't the put such a sign on the inside. Knowing that I wasn't going to be able to open the door, I still gave it a shot and to my surprise the door opened with little easy. Maybe it was busted. Without giving it a second thought I walk through and start to make my way to the cafeteria. I join the queue and get lunch, which looks like a disgusting blob. I turn around and hope to spot Sam, Danny or Tucker but knowing my luck the weren't there. Looks like I was going to have to sit by myself.

"Hey, girl with long black hair." I turn around to the direction the voice was coming from. "Yeah you, why don't you join us, don't look like you have anyone to sit with." I make my way to the table and sit down with the three other girls…

**Another chapter done. Wow this one took long to write, got hit with writers block, don't even know what I'm going to do with the next chapter. Maybe start introducing some more of her powers. I hope the door thing was clear though, showing she has super strength. NomNomInc, 5'3 is an okay height. I guess in this story 5'10 is short due to so many male characters in the story being over 6 foot already.**

**I need your help, I'm useless at coming up with OC names so can you guys please help me with just three girls first and surnames. Please and thank you. So review, favourite or follow this story.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chalice POV

It has been two weeks since Technus last attacked the school. It had been a hectic two weeks, Danny seemed to be being attacked by different ghosts every other day. But the strange thing that I kept noticing, just before the ghost attacked I would feel a cold shiver and gasp, letting out a blue mist. The first few times, I simply put it on the ghost bringing in a cold breeze or something but I noticed it was just me and Danny who did it. Sam and Tucker were unaffected. Aside from that it has been a going good. I had even managed to make a couple of friends, one of them was Kylie. She had invited me to sit with her other two friends, Taylor and Kristina on my first day of school. I'm sitting across from her in her room. She was half American and half Portuguese. She had light caramel skin, long dark hair, with grey eyes. She was around 5 foot 10. She cleared her throat pulling me out of my daydream.

"I saw you talking to Dash early today at school, what's going on there," she says while texting away on her phone.

"Ahh don't get me started on that guy," I say flopping down on her pillow. "He just keeps hitting on me, I mean it wouldn't be so bad, if he at least made an effort to get to know me a bit. All he talks about are football and how drunk he gets every Friday."

"Really, I thought you were into that thing, of the whole you know football and drinks."

"I'm but it shouldn't be the only thing we talk about. Plus I don't even drink. What gave you that idea?"

"Oh nothing I just assumed," she replied a smile creeping on to her face as she looked at the text she just received.

"Who are you texting?" I ask with a curious tone.

"No, one special," she replies with a little brush.

"Come on, tell me?" I plead getting up and walking to the couch she was sitting on. I dropped myself next to her and stared at her giving my best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine since you want to know so badly, I'm texting Tucker."

"Tucker?"

"Yes Tucker."

"I'm sorry I might be going death but did you say Tucker, as in Tucker Foley, please don't tell me you like him," I say while looking at her. "Oh my gosh, you do!"

"Yeah a bit but I don't think he likes me back, I keep giving him hints but he just keeps ignoring them."

"well Tucker can be pretty clueless at times, hey Danny, Sam, Tucker and me are going to the mall tomorrow night, do you want to join in?" I ask her.

"I don't know," she replies.

"You get to hang out with Tucker and maybe then in person he will realize how clueless he actually is," I say.

"Alight I will come but I best have a good time or you are not sitting with us on Monday," Kylie says.

"Trust me you will," I replied getting up off the couch and making for the door, "hey I got to get going, my aunt is expecting me home in a hour for dinner, see you tomorrow."

I close the door behind me and slide down the stairs before waving goodbye to Kylie's mum and heading out the door into the cool fall air. I pull up the zip on my jacket and start walking home.

I had been walking for an twenty minutes before I felt my spine go ice cold. The sensation run through my body before escaping out of my lungs, in blue mist. Just great I said. I looked around expecting to see a ghost but nothing happened. Maybe I was actually cold. I was about to continue with my walk when suddenly. I heard "BEWARE." I turn around to see a small blue ghost hovering above the ground. "I'm the box ghost and with the furry of these cardboards I shall destroy you," the ghost says picking up a box and hurrying it towards me. I was frozen to the spot and didn't know what to do. I reached up my hands and waited for the box to collide with my face but instead I heard the sound of wood shattering. I look up to see the box laying in pieces spread out across the ground. The box ghost starred at me with shock. "How could you have defeated my box of furry, you just a simple human. A human that can fire green rays from her hands." I stare at him, wait did he just say green rays. I was just about to press him to tell me what he meant when suddenly a vortex appeared behind him and started sucking him until he disappeared inside a thermos. I look up expecting to see Danny but come face to face with a female wearing a jumpsuit. Her jumpsuit was black with hints of red on the upper parts of the arm and two red triangles on her helmet and the dark shades stopped me seeing and recognizing her eyes. She spoke, "you know it is dangerous to walk around Amity Park late at night especially with all these ghost attacks." Her voice sounded familiar but yet at the same time I couldn't quite be able to put my finger on who it was. "Are you going to be able to make it home safely?" she asks. I simply nod my head. "good." She jumps up in the air, a hover board suddenly appearing under her legs and jets off into the night sky. Okay Amity Park was getting weirder by the day. I turned around pulling up the collar of my jacket and make my way home.

"_Looks like you going to have to jump," the pilot said as our plane came crashing down towards the ocean._

"_But they are no parachutes left!" I scream back._

"_You don't need one," he says pushing me out of the plane. I plummeted towards the ground._

My eyes shot open, grad to realize it was just a dream. I tilt my head to my left to see my bed to the left and below me. I suddenly dropped a few feet to the ground and let out a little yelp when I collided with the ground. I slowly sat up and looked at the cloak to see 5:00 am. What the fuck just happened. Was I floating off my bed? I knew going back to sleep now would be impossible so I decided to step out onto my balcony for some fresh air. Opening the door I let the cool air hit me. I stood there reliving what had happened early with the box ghost and just now with the floating off the bed, what was happening to me.

**Not much to say this time. Just a thanks to DanniFenton14 for giving me two names I actually used. Otherwise please review, favourite or follow this story.**


	8. Chapter 8

Tucker's POV

Finally I get a say in this story. Even when I'm major people still don't want to hear my side, but whatever.

It's Friday evening, me, Danny and Sam were outside the nasty burger waiting for Chalice to show up. Danny and Sam were doing couples things and me well I was just left there alone with my PDA. Ahh my PDA, man has she been through it all, the ghost zone, battles with skulker, technus and even the South Pole. She was the only thing aside from my two best friends I could rely on. I check my e-mail to see another one complaining about the damages around town. I let out a sigh but look up to see Chalice coming towards us and the girl walking next to her… oh my god, I think I have just seen an angel. She had light Carmel skin, her long raven hair was blowing behind her, despite the lack of wind. Her face, wow nothing could describe her face, it was just simply beautiful. She was wearing bum shorts which showed off her long smooth legs. My jaw hang open but I didn't care, they eventually reached us.

"Hey guys sorry we are late, Danny, Sam this is my friend Kylie," Chalice said. Wait this was the Kylie I have been texting, wow. I thought it was just some random girl at the other side of the country that didn't know what I looked like. "Tucker you remember Kylie don't you?"

"Tucker Foley, TF as in for too fine," I say while standing up. Wait why did I just say that, that never works, crap I have blown my chance with her. Kylie lets out a little giggle covering her mouth, her grey eyes lighting up at what I just said. Wait again did she just giggle at what I said. Chalice stares at me with are you a stupid face. I slide my PDA, looks like I won't be needing her tonight.

"Come on guys the movie will be starting in the next half hour, let's get a move on," Sam says acknowledging that Chalice had arrived. "I heard this new movie has got more blood and violence then the last one." Kylies face scrunched up from the mention of blood.

"I'm guessing by that face you don't exactly like violent movies do you?" I ask Kylie.

"It's not that I don't like them, it's just I would prefer to watch something else," she replies. My gosh even her voice sounded heavenly. We stand in complete silence for a couple of seconds. Before chalice eventually breaks the silence.

"Guys shouldn't we get a move on before we miss half of the movie," she says turning on her heels and walking down the street.

Chalice's POV

We had just made it to the movie. I'm sitting on the inside isle, Kylie next to me and Tucker on the third chair. Danny and Sam had disappeared somewhere. Great I had gone from the fifth wheel to a third wheel. Why I'm I saying that were, the whole walk here Tucker had been 'flirting' with Kylie. Why I'm I putting flirting in quotes, because they were sad, I mean really sad lines. We were half way through the movie. Blood splattered onto the screen but of course Kylie didn't notice, she was too busy talking to Tucker. Being bored I mutter something about going to the bathroom, but of course they didn't hear me. I push up off my sit and walk off to the exit, I slip past the door, across the white tiled floors and entered into the bathroom, sighing I stand in front of the mirror. I felt a cold shiver run up through my body before the signature blue mist escaped from my mouth. "Great… which ghost is it now?" I ask to no one particular. Suddenly I felt my phone being pulled out of my tight black jeans. I spin around to see my phone flying towards the door. "Oh just my fucking luck," I mutter starting to chase after my phone. I rush through the door and look around seeing my phone heading towards the double doors to the outside world. I run after it, accidently bumping into someone. "My popcorn!" I hear someone shout but I didn't bother turning around to apologize or to help. Bursting through the doors I see my phone floating down the street, I growl. If I catch this ghost, I'm going to make it wish it never messed with me. I chase the ghost for a good block. Before eventually trapping it in a dead end road. The ghost suddenly becomes visible, turning around I can see it is wearing an old black gangster like suit, probably made in the early 1930's, a black Fedora and sharp black shoes. He was green and had a white beard.

"You know kid, I got to give it to you, and you got moxy. Not a lot of people would chase after a flying phone. Only the famous Danny phantom would, and because of that I give you my respect, but because of that I got to punish you, imagine the news, teenage girl found dead, evidence shows was killed after falling half a kilometre from the sky," the ghost says in a heavy new York gangster accent. The ghost takes off after me. Grabs me by my arms and takes off. Oh shit what have I gotten into, the ghost continues flying towards dismal heights. He eventually stops. "Oh well kid, it's been a good stealing from you, and I would like to officially welcome you to the afterlife," he says letting go of me and allowing me to fall towards the ground. I fell, towards the ground, the wind rushing through my hair, I wanted to scream but I couldn't. I had already come to the conclusion I was going to die. I close my eyes and mentally prepare myself for the impact. My mind goes still when I felt a strange sensation pass through my body. It felt like my body was changing but it wasn't painful. The wind stopped. Was I dead? I open my eyes to see the clouds above me. I learn up and felt my body push off nothing. A bird flies next to my head. Wait what was going on, I looked down and see the ground a good 600m below me, was I flying? How is that possible? I looked at my clothes and noticed the have change. I was now wearing a white jumpsuit. With black stripes down the inside of my arms. The was a black C on my chest. I had on white fingerless gloves and wearing white combat boots. The wind blows and my hair flairs in front of my face. Wait my hair is white. "What the fuck!" I scream. "okay calm down chalice, first thing first get back onto the ground and figure out what is going on." I look down towards the ground. I could make out a couple of policemen. Okay maybe heading down there now wasn't the best of ideas, I look towards the horizon and make out a hill just past the city maybe if I get there I could figure out what is going on. I learn forward and was surprised to actually feel my body move through the air.

Tucker's POV.

"Hey, what happened to Chalice?" Kylie asks me.

"Don't know I think she went to the bathroom."

**Chapter 8 done. Yes, she has finally transformed. :-D. Pleneko, yes the story is after the series about 4 years after it. And don't worry I'm here to stay. So thanks everyone for the reviews, you guys are all awesome. So please review, favourite or follow this story**


	9. Chapter 9

Chalice's POV

I stare at my hands. How is this possible? I'm wearing white fingerless gloves. Well that's just one small thing. My hand is also growing white. Sort of like an aura. I'm sitting on top of the hill looking down on amity city. This was way too weird. I need to find out what was going on. I wanted to go find Danny but what would I say, wouldn't I sound crazy. Might as well try, what is the worst that could happen. I float up into the air and start heading towards the cinema. Flying over the city I look down to see people hurrying around. It's a Friday night, most likely getting ready to go out partying. Suddenly I feel the same strange sensation pass over my body and next thing I knew I plummeted towards the ground. Oh crap… I splash into the swimming pool in someone's back yard. Splattering I manage to claw my way out of the pool, I'm back to normal. Wearing the same black skinny jeans and purple top I wore to the cinema. The light in the house turns on. Oh shit, I run for the fence and manage to jump over just in time. "Who is out there? Damn kids making noise." I hear someone mutter. Shivering I walk down the street to the corner, looking up. Amity corner and 4th street. Great I was the other side of town about three hour walk from home with no money, no cell phone and no idea how to transform. Sighing I start walking home.

Sam's POV

I had gotten home a couple of hours ago. It was around half eleven. Danny had gone on petrol with Valarie and I hadn't seen Tucker, Kylie or Chalice since we had gotten to the cinema. I looked at the clock again, I was getting worried. Ever since the asteroid incident my parents had eased up a bit but still enforced an eleven o clock curfew. They had made it clear to chalice the first week she was here. She wasn't back yet. I grab my phone checking my messages, the message I had sent her over half an hour ago still hadn't been received. Where is she? I quickly tap in Tucker's number.

"Hello Sam, was up?"

"Hey, is Chalice with you?

"No she isn't. I haven't seen her."

"Wait wasn't she sitting with you and Chalice? Tucker did you lose my little cousin," my voice rising slightly out of annoyance and anger.

"No she just left half way through the movie, I thought she was going to the toilet but she just stepped."

"Tucker"… but before I could finish my sentence I hear the front door unlocking. "I got to go I think Chalice is back. Later." I hang up my phone and walk into the hallway from the kitchen to see Chalice entering into the house. "Chalice where were you?" she looks cold and exhausted.

"Hey Sam how was your evening?"

"Chalice seriously where were you? Why were you out after curfew? Do you want my parents to kill you?" I bombard her with questions

"Relax I'm fine. Where I was at the east side," she replied.

"The east side! Why where you at the east side?" I ask.

"It's a long story."

"Then why weren't you answering your phone?"

Her face scrunches for a bit like she is trying to hide something. "My phone gotten stolen, that's why I was at the east side I chased the thief that side. But I fell into a swimming pool, don't ask how, just unlucky. So with that explained I'm going to bed because I just walked two hours and I'm tired. Goodnight," Chalice explains. She makes for the stairs and heads up. I watch her go up. Sighing I pull out my cell phone but my ghost detector falls out of my pocket. Learning forward to pick it up. It beeps and the arrow points towards where chalice just was. Must be malfunctioning.

Chalice POV

Waking up the next morning. Groaning I roll over in bed and make my way to my bathroom. Switching on the lights I groan as I look in the mirror letting out a scream. My hair was white, then suddenly black again. Okay what the hell is going on? Groaning in annoyance, I take a shower and get dressed. Heading down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning," I say to Sam

"Morning, hey we are going to the mall after breakfast to get you a new phone," she says.

"Really?" I ask her as I grab a bowl and pour in some cereal

"Yeah, don't worry my parents don't need to know about the phone and staying out after curfew."

"Hey thanks Sam I owe you," I reply taking a spoonful of my cereal.

We were walking through the mall, it was around lunch time heading towards the food court, and I had gotten my new phone. A new version of my old phone.

"So wait, you are telling me you sat in that movie seat for 45 minutes listening to Tucker flirt with your friend," Sam says.

"Yup and it wasn't even good flirting," I say. Sam laughs a bit. I smile, it feels good to n=know she has forgiven me for last night. Suddenly I feel the classic cold sensation pass through my body and escape thorough my mouth.

"Hey Sam, you miss me?" a voice says.

Turning around Sam says, "Dani?"

**Chapter 9 done. Don't really have much to say. Just wanted you to know I'm now on school break so I got plans for four more updates before Christmas. So please review, favourite or follow this story…. Oh yeah I think it is time to introduce my favourite character, Dani Fenton/Phantom. She will become a regular in the story but how. Follow the story to find out. **


	10. Chapter 10

Sam's POV

"Dani?" I say while turning around to face Danny's little cousin. Well not so little after all. She had grown up quite a bit the last three years I had known her. Starting to look at lot like Jazz were except for the face, which had an extremely close resemblance to Danny's. She is wearing a blue top with red skinny jeans and blue sneakers and of course her signature red beanie.

"Yup last time I checked that was my name," Dani says while stepping closer and giving me a hug. I pull back.

"Where are my manners, Dani this is my cousin Chalice, Chalice this is Danny's little cousin Danielle," I say while introducing the pair.

"hey, I prefer it if you call me Dani, my dad calls me Danielle and we aren't really on speaking terms right now," Dani says.

"Dani and you cousin goes by Danny, wow how original," Chalice says while shaking Dani's hand.

"Cool, so Dani why are you in town last I checked you were in Rome, how was it there?" I ask.

"It wasn't bad. Italian guys, wow now they are something else. But yeah I'm back in town because it is Danny's birthday next week and I want to be there. You only turn eighteen once after all," she replied.

"Hey me and Chalice were heading towards the food court do you care to join us, we can start making plans for the party?" I ask her.

Shrugging her should she replies, "sure why not I aren't got anything to do right now." We turn and start making our way to the food court. Grabbing some seats inside the small nasty burger, we place our orders and then begin to plan the party.

"so here is the plan, it is going to be a surprise party over at my house, going to invite everyone from school, going to have music, food, drinks and the pool is done, so pool party. Should start around 8:30 and be done at mid night." I say.

"Oh can it be like that movie project x?" Chalice asks.

"Hell no! but I'm taking care of decoration," the both give me funny looks, "relax it's not going to all be Goth, anyway we got Tucker taking care of the invite list. I'm hosting, Dash and Kwan will be bouncers since they would do anything for their hero. Jazz should be coming down for the day and yes Chalice, your friends can come to."

"Hey can I book the entertainment, I knew someone who owes me a favour and will do the party for free," Dani says.

"Okay yeah you can," I reply taking a bite out if the salad. Our food had arrived while we were talking about the party. "Dani can I ask, how have you been surviving all these years with no money?"

"Oh I have money, I'm using my credit card which is connected to a bank account with just over a million dollars left," she replies sipping her drink.

"How did you get so much money?" chalice asks her.

"Thanks to a little ghost called Vlad plasmius," Dani replies.

"How? All his accounts were frozen, after the whole trying to take over the world scheme failed," I say.

"I transferred the money before that incident and he kind of owes me for the whole trying to melt me down and see how I'm I stable thing," Dani replies munching on her double beef, double cheese burger, how the hell can Danny and her eat such a thing.

"Wait what?" I ask her with a puzzled expression.

"Oh Danny never told you? Oh awkward. Just ignore it."

"Tell me."

"No you don't want to hear it from me."

"Dani for the love of god can you tell me, what you are talking about!" I exclaim drawing the attention of some people on another table.

"Fine but calm down, technically Danny isn't my cousin, well see the thing is," as she explains rubbing the back of her neck, "I'm his clone." My mouth hangs open from this comment. Even Chalice who had been busy texting has stopped and put down the phone.

"How is that possible?" I mutter. It's not possible Danny was a guy and Dani was a girl. It simply wasn't possible that Danielle was Danny's clone.

"So it's a long story but to put it short and simple, Vlad created me about four years ago, told me to capture Danny. I did that Danny then turned me good, we kicked Vlad's ass, I left for a bit come back cause I was unstable and was slowly melting away and then Danny fixed me, I left again and now here we are here," she explains.

"So that explains your ghost powers?" I ask.

"Yup."

"No, I need to talk to Danny right now," I say.

"So we are going to the Fenton's house?" Chalice asks.

"No I need to talk to him alone," I say slipping out of the booth and walking out the door, to this newly found information.

I arrive at the Fenton work, thirty minutes after leaving the mall. Walking up to the door. I ring the doorbell and wait. I think I have calm down now. It wasn't that bad after all, just one clone. The door opens to reveal Danny standing there in an old white shirt and brown combat pants.

"Hey Sam, you good?" he asks while learning in for a kiss. I pull back not allowing his lips to meet mine. He looks at me funny before shrugging his shoulders and allowing me into the house.

"Guess who I met today at the mall? You 'cousin' Danielle," I say coldly turning around and looking at him.

"Serious when did she get back into town?" he asks.

"Just recently but you would believe what she just told me, it's sort of like a funny story. Apparently she isn't your cousin but your clone," I say while mocking laughing.

"Oh she did, okay now you know," he replies.

"now I know, now I know, Danny you have had a fucking clone for four fucking years and you didn't think once about telling me!" I shout.

"Relax Sam, I didn't think it was a big deal," he says.

"Not a big deal, Danny you have been hiding the fact she is your clone, four years Danny, four fucking years do you know what has happened in the last four fucking years!" I scream at him.

"Why are you acting like I have been hiding a kid all this time," he says.

"Don't you know how cloning fucking works, Danielle is pretty much you kid, and the fact she is a female means guaranteed there is a mother involved."

"What are you talking about?" he asks.

"You need to fucking read more Danny honestly. I can't deal with all of this right now. I'm going home," I say pushing past him.

"Sam wait," he say grabbing on to my wrist.

"Not know Danny just leave me alone, I need to deal with this," I say shaking him off me and walking out the front door. I walk down the block before making a turn and slow breaking down. Tears slowly stream down my face ruining my makeup. If he couldn't tell me about a clone what else was he hiding.

**And that is chapter 10. A fight in paradise, what will happen between the happy couple of Sam and Danny? And who is the mother of Dani Phantom? Keep reading to find out. phantomphan16 sorry but I love doing that makes people want to continue reading. Quick question who else survived December 21****st**** 2012. Good I thought I was the only one. Oh well maybe the Mayans meant the next end of their calendar. So please review, favourite or follow this story and you may get something awesome from me for Christmas.**


	11. Chapter 11

Danny's POV

I'm sitting on my couch when suddenly the doorbell rings. Who could that be now? Groaning I push off the couch, **and** groaning **again,** I open the door to find Danielle standing there.

"Hey cousin, you good?" she asks.

"Oh Danielle it's just you," I reply opening the door some more and allowing her inside the house.

"Wow I wasn't expecting such a greeting."

"Sorry, I'm just a little irritated," I reply. "Want something to drink?"

"Yeah I will take a soda **and **let me guess, Sam was here earlier. Yeah sorry about revealing the fact I'm a clone to her. I honestly thought you told her. My fault," Danielle says as we walk into the kitchen.

"It's okay, I guess that kind of blow up in my face not exactly telling her everything." **I pull a can of soda out of the refrigerator,** "Question, do you know anything about the process of how you were created?" I ask.

"Not really, the fruitloop wasn't the most talkative person. He mostly just talked about taking over the world. **That **and about your mum, which is a little creepy." **She was silent for a minute, then asks,** "Why?"

"Sam pretty sure you have a mother and if I can just prove you don't, it will make it a lot easier for her to forgive me," I reply.

"If you think about, Sam is kind of making sense. It would explain so much. Like for a start, how I'm a female," she replies.

"Okay you've got a point. There is only one thing left to do," I reply. Transforming into my ghost form. "Time to pay a visit to Vlad's lab." Dani lets out a smile **and sets down her can** before allowing the two rings to appear around her, transforming into her ghost half. Flying up, **we** phase through the roof and fly towards Vlad's old house. "Hey Danny race you," I hear Danielle call from behind me.

"Oh you are so on," I say, willing myself to fly faster. Over the last couple of years, my top speed had increased to a dizzying 205mph. I was pretty confident I could beat her.

We reached Vlad's house a minute later; annoyingly Dani had somehow won the race and I still don't know how. We** phased** through the old abandoned mansion **to** land inside the Lab. Looking around the place, **I saw that** there was barely anything left. The guys in white must have stripped the place clean. Luckily, right after the asteroid incident I had disabled Vlad's ghost portal. I spot a computer, which must have been left behind, **and** walk up to it **to** turn it on. Looking through it, I manage to find the files but they **were** encrypted.

"Oh boy, looks like I'm going to have to take these to Tucker," I mutter while plugging in my flash disk and copying. "Come Dani let's get out of here," I **turned** around and finding her staring at an old damaged chamber. "Dani?"

"This is the chamber I was created in," she replies **then says,** "Come on, let's go." We fly out of the house and head back to Fenton Works. Phasing through the roof, we land in the middle of the sitting room and both transform back into our human forms.

"Uh Danny?"

Tuning around, I come face to face with my mum. "Oh hi mum," I say.  
"Hi Danny, **who's this** with you, why does she look like you, and why does she also have ghost powers?" my mum asks.

"Oh boy mum you might want to sit down for this explanation. See the thing is, this is Danielle and she is kind of my clone," I reply.

"She is your what?!"

"See mum, this is why I wanted you to be sitting before I started this explanation," I say…

Chalice POV

I was walking down the street., coming back from my friend Kylie's house. Over the last couple of weeks, we had gotten pretty close. Almost to the point I wanted to tell her about my ghost powers. Pulling out my phone, I looked down to see its quarter to five. The sun was still up. I decide to take a quick stroll through the park before heading home.

Turning around the corner I cross the street and start walking through the park. They were a couple of little kids running around **and **the leaves had just started turning falling off the trees. Winter was coming soon.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket **and** I pull it out to see a text from Kristina.  
Kristina: hey Chalice, do you think I can borrow your black and purple top for Danny's party? Kristi

I quickly tap out a reply  
Chalice: hey, yeah cool can come collect the top anytime. Chalice

I slide my phone back into my pocket and look around **to see that **I'm the only one left. Sighing, I turn and start walking towards the exit to the park. Suddenly, I felt a strange sensation occur through my body and with a bright flash of a light, I'm a ghost again. **I was **wearing the same white jumpsuit with one black stripe, a black C on the chest, white fingerless gloves. I feel my body float up off the ground. Groaning I start floating towards the exit when I hear a shout from behind me. Turning around I spot a ghost floating. She was wearing a half black and white top with black pants. With one black glove and another white glove, **she also had **on her chest, a DP symbol similar to Danny Phantom's.

"What are you doing here?" she asks.  
"Uhhh chilling?" I reply in a nervous tone.  
"Were you going back to the ghost zone then?" she **asks** flying towards me.

Panicking, I raised up my hands, waiting for the contact. Instead, a green ray flashed out of my hands and contacts with the girl, sending her flying backwards. Eventually she stopped but looked at me with a look of frustration, "Oh you are so dead!" she screams.

**This is it another chapter done and dusted. Merry Christmas to everyone out there, hope you have a great day. I know I promised I would have four chapters done by now but unfortunately I failed. Man the Christmas special I had, it was going to be awesome. But I just wanted to tell you guys it might be a while before my next update because my laptop has stopped working **** . hopefully it will be working again by Thursday but if not I'm sorry if I don't update in a while. So for now please review, favourite or follow this story and until then have a merry Christmas and may God bless all of you**


	12. Chapter 12

Chalice's POV

"You are so dead!" she screams. I was so dead. A strange ghost girl now wants to kill me. Fuck! Turning around, I start flying away- okay float away- but knowing my luck I suddenly dropped to the ground. Shit. I have lost the ability to fly. Looks like I'm running.

I break off in a mad dash; looking for somewhere to hide. I hear a strange wheezing sound coming from behind me when suddenly, the tree in front of me is hit by a green ray. Okay, I'm really fucking dead. I duck in between the trees hoping to confuse her, but no such luck. I heard another wheezing sound appear and I dive left in between some bushes. I roll over in the grass a couple of times before getting up. I think I have lost her. Slow standing up, I brush myself a couple of times getting rid of any dust or leaves when suddenly.

"BOO!" letting out a scream I start running down the path. "Come back," I hear the ghost girl scram from behind me, "I just want to punch you!"

I continue running when suddenly, I feel my feet slip from underneath me, my legs shoot straight up in the air, and my back comes colliding with the path. Letting out a groan, I feel my body still move forward at incredible speed but how? Suddenly, my ass collides with something hard and I hear the sound of wood shattering. Groaning I see the ghost girl appear over me. "Looks like my ice path worked. Sadly, I don't have a Fenton Thermos here with me, so it looks like I'm going to have to beat you back into the ghost zone," she says with a chuckle.

"Or here is a idea: you could let me go?" I whimper.

I feel the strange sensation pass through my body as the rings appear, to change me back into my human form. The ghost girls eyes grow in shock from witnessing this.

"Chalice? Y-y-you... You're a halfa?" she asks taking a step back. Realizing I was no longer in danger I roll over and push myself into a seating position. "Yeah you could say that," I reply. Then I realized what she said, "Wait, how do you know my name?"

Two rings suddenly appear around her body and travel in opposite directions up and down her body. When the rings finally disappear, I realize standing there was Danny's cousin or clone or whoever she is. "Danielle?"

Danny's POV

I float down to the still open window and gently tap on it. Peering inside, I can see Sam on her stomach writing away into her journal. Her black hair is out of its usual ponytail and is framing her beautiful face as she chews at the end of her pen. She couldn't hear me, as she was listening to music from her mp3 player. I float in through the window and land just in front of her bed. She is still staring down at her journal and I don't mind just watching her write but she seems to notice my presence at the end of the bed.

Sam looks up and I see her smile disappear and a frown take it's place. Man even when she is mad she looks so damn beautiful. "What do you want Danny?" she asks closing her journal and putting away.

"Look Sam," I reply, "I just want to talk."

"Talk about what, Danny? I'm over your keeping a clone from me," she gets up off the bed and walks towards her mirror.

"No you haven't Sam." I take a step closer to her, "I know you, you haven't gotten over it yet. You are holding it in."

"No I'm not Danny. Why are you so clueless to see that?" she asks tears starting to form.

"I'm not clueless. I see that you're still hurt. Why don't you want to tell me what is going on?" I started getting frustrated.

"Remember our one year anniversary?" she ask.

**************************Flashback**********************************************

"Danny can you just tell me where you are taking me?" Sam asks.

"Can you relax? We're almost there," I reply, flying us closer to our destination.

"Why did we have to sneak out? And what is with the blindfold?" Sam asks again.

"Like your parents would allow a fifteen year old girl out the house at midnight!" I laughed then said, "If they did, that is just bad parenting. The blindfold is to stop you from seeing where we are going but you can take it off now, because we have arrived,"

We land on the ground and she quickly takes off the blindfold. "Wow Danny! You didn't have to..." she stops as she takes in the surrounding. For our anniversary, I had decided to take her to the graveyard just outside town to have a moon light dinner.

"Wow Danny," She finally says, spotting the picnic basket located on the ground, "You really know me don't you?"

"I can say- I try my best," I replied.

"Danny," She suddenly says, making me look at her, "I need you to make a promise to me. A promise that you will tell me everything and there will be no secrets between us. Promise?"

I stare into her beautiful eyes, "Yeah, I promise. Now come on," I say smiling, "lets eat."

***********************END FLASHBACK**************************************

"well do you remember?" she asks.

"Yeah I do," I reply, a little silent,

"Then I think it is best if we take a break for a bit," she says closing her eyes.

"Sam…" I said, reaching out my hand. She didn't move. "Fine," I say, hurt, "I'm going then." I turn intangible and fly up through the roof.

**Well that's another chapter done. Hopefully everyone now see why Sam was so pissed when she found out about the clone. What do you think about Dani being the first person to find out about Chalice's powers. And I think I need to develop Chalice's character a bit more, her personality has stalled a bit. A little spoilers alert for the next couple of chapters, someone is about to leave town and impact everyone's life. wow look at that 30 reviews, 10 favourites and 21 followers nice. Till I update again, please review, favourite or follow this story. And if your want to find out more things about me, check out my twitter its_uchi199. warning not for the easily offended **


	13. Chapter 13

Chalice's POV

"So can I ask how exactly did gain you ghost powers in the first place?" Dani asks me as we sit on top of Amity towers looking down on the city below.  
"What do you mean?" I ask back, watching a bus pull up to the corner stopping at the red light.  
"Halfas aren't born, we are sort of created. Danny become a halfa after an accident in his parents lab although I don't know what Sam was thinking making him go into that portal. Hmm what guys do to impress girls." She said, shaking her head, "But yeah, he went in thinking it wasn't working but I don't know, stupid fate I guess. The portal activated while he was inside and he has been like that ever since," Dani was watching the same bus move off after the light turned green.  
"What about you?" I ask.  
"Me? I was an accident. Vlad, my so called Dad, was hoping to create the perfect half ghost half human son, but instead end up with me," Dani replies, still looking down on the street. "Fuck, I hate him. He tried to use me to get Danny's mid morph DNA. So he could make his perfect ghost son. Like I wasn't good enough for him? I hope you are happy dad!" Dani shouts out.  
"I'm sorry," I mutter.

She let out a chuckle. "It's okay, I guess it is better that way. Did I tell you, I'm now living at Fenton work. Yeah Danny's mum found out about me and pretty much gave me no other choice but to take the guest room as my own. I'm enrolling at Casper high next week, but back to the main topic. Do you have any idea how you gained your ghost powers?" she asks again. "Were you in a ghost related accident?"  
"I honestly don't know, or don't remember. I'm still suffering from a really bad case of amnesia. I don't remember anything past the day Sam and her parents came to get me from that orphanage. I try but nothing," I replied, looking down at the side of the building," I don't remember if I have always had these powers or not. Heck I don't even remember my parents," I look out down and seeing a couple come out if a restaurant. I turn to see Dani staring at me. "I had a dream about my parents a couple of days ago. It was so realistic, like the way we are talking right now realistic. We were in a kitchen. White counters with black granite tops and white tiles lay across the floor with white reflective paint on the walls. An island was in the middle and inside there was a black cooker next to a stainless steel sink. I was talking with my parents. it's funny I can remember the room perfectly but I can't remember what my parents look like. Annoying right? Anyway we were talking and I remember asking my Dad what my name means since Chalice isn't a common name. Heck it's even rare." I continued to tell my dream, not knowing I was rambling, "But yeah he asked me, "Have you heard of the Holy Grail?" Yeah it's some cup that is important with Arthurian literature and somehow it is similar to the holy chalice. So my dad told me that I was like their holy grail and because of that I was given the name Chalice. My middle name Ann, I was named after my great grandmother Annabel who my dad never got to meet, she died at a young age, when he was five years old I think,"  
"Wow I'm sorry," I hear Dani mutter.  
"It's okay, I guess I'm sort of used to it."

We sat in silence for about a minute before Dani eventually spoke again. "So have you mastered your powers yet?" she asks.  
"Nope not yet, I have no idea how the hell to use them," I answer.  
"Practice, I guess," she replies.  
"And how I'm I supposed to do that?" I ask.  
"You don't know how?"  
"I can barely use, them. I can't even change into my ghost form when I want to; it just happens."  
"Really? Fine I will help you and I will be your teacher. You can think of me as Yoda and you as Skywalker,"

I feel Dani place her hand on my back.  
"Really, a Star Wars reference? You really are a clone of a dude. But yeah I would like that. So when do we start?" I asks.  
"Right now," she says and I suddenly feel her give me a shove. I free fall down the ten story building. "Go ghost go ghost." I hear my mind scream to my body but nothing, I see the ground rush towards me. Fuck this is going to hurt. When suddenly the familiar sensation of changing takes over my body and I slow down, till I'm floating just off the ground. I see Danielle fly towards me.  
"You fucking pushed me off a building, I could have fucking died!" I scream at her.  
"But you didn't," she replies in the most calm tone ever.  
"That's not the point, you still pushed me off a building!" I shout back at Dani's reply.  
"Well I was checking something," she replies.  
"Did you have to put my fucking life in danger to do that?" I ask finally calming down.  
"Yes I did. Right now it seems you change when your life is in danger. Your ghost half takes over and saves you, that feeling you get just before you transform. We have to find a way for you to connect with it, so that you can transform easily. So as your first homework, I want you to go home and mediate, try to find that same sensation you got when you fell off the building and use that to transform into your ghost half," Dani replies. I nod my head finally understanding. "Come on lets head to the nasty burger. I'm feeling famished and it'll be my treat for pushing you off a building," Dani said, laughing. I laughed sarcastically  
"Fine let's go."

**That's chapter 13 done and dusted, took me over a week to write because of freaking exams but it is finally finished. So a couple of days ago I started writing another Danny Phantom Fanfic, not sure if I'm upload it yet, but it is a different concept I haven't seen on fanfiction yet, so I don't know, I was just sitting in front of my laptop when I was hit with this idea and I just started going from there, I think I'm upload it after my last exam, next Friday. But as for now, please continue enjoying this story, so please, review, favorite or follow this story…**


	14. Chapter 14

Danny's POV

I fly through the night time sky as the cold breeze blasted against my face. Winter was coming. I groaned loudly as the last conversation with Sam playing over and over again in my head.

"Then I think it is best if we take a break for a bit." That single sentence was causing me so much pain. I look down at the happy city below me. Why should everyone else be happy when I'm in so much pain? Honestly I would rather have one of Skulkers missiles hit me than feel this pain.

I felt my signature cold sensation pass through my body before escaping through my breath in a cold blue mist. Great which ghost is it now? Suddenly I hear a loud noise come from behind me, sort of like an explosion, turn around I see a green and white missile come flying towards me. Dropping down a bit a learn back and kick the missile head, the missile sores up for another 10 meters before finally exploding. I recover and look to see who had attacked me. Well speak of the devil himself, I see Skulker come floating towards me.

"Hello whelp. I have come to retrieve my prized bounty," he says while pulling out a canon and firing it at me. I duck the shot before replying with my own comment  
"Really Skulker, after 4 years you are still trying to capture me? Just give up, try another hobby like knitting," I reply firing my green ecto-ray at him. The ray hits him and he flies backwards. Recovering he mutters a word under his breath, "See I even got you swearing! Damn what happened to the ghost that never cursed? I mean you still wanted to kill me, but it was always PG 13. Mild humor."  
"Whelp, you will regret saying that! By the end of tonight I will have you hung and mounted at the foot of my bed!" he shouts.  
"See, I don't think I want to be mounted anywhere near your bed," I reply with a smirk.

He growled loudly before firing his canon at me. I duck under the first shot before opening up a hole in my chest to allow the second to just pass me harmlessly. Wow this guy wasn't that good but out of nowhere, one of the shots collides with me and I'm sent flying backwards. Suddenly I feel extremely weak and don't even notice the net flying towards me. The net wraps around me and I plummet towards the ground. I crash just outside a local café called "Second Cup".

I look up and see Skulker float down in front of me. "So do you like my new canon? Works great doesn't it? To think all I need to do was steal ecto-dejecto from your own lab, how sad that is." He mocked, "Now whelp, you shall be hanging from my wall by supper." he laughs melodically as I understand what he was saying. Wait, did he just say ecto-dejecto? I slowly grin, "What are you smiling about ghost child? If only your human friends were here to see you suffer, especially that Goth girl. Speaking of which now that I have captured you I need a new target she will do just fine."  
"What?!" I screamed. Did this asshole just threaten my Sam? I feel the sudden boast from the ecto-dejecto and I bust out of the net. "No one, and I mean no one, touches her!" I exclaim flying towards Skulker.

I landed a punch on his armored suit, cracking it. Dropping down to the ground I fire a ghost ray at his chest and he goes flying back and crashing through the window of the café. I fly inside to the chaotic mess and lift him off the ground before slamming him back down. I continue this until his armor shatters and a small green blob of a ghost drops out and then using my thermos I suck him inside. Grinning I smile at my handy work before I suddenly hear someone scream out my name. "Hey Danny Phantom! Look what the fuck you have done to my shop!" I turn around to find a short Italian man cursing me out. "Do you realize how much it will cost to fix this? Honestly, you're a menace and half of these ghost attacks are your fault! Just leave and don't you ever think about returning to this café not even in your human form!"

I stare at him, to shock to move. Finally my mind registers what he has just said and I take off the ground and fly off into the night sky. I wasn't expecting that. I turn right and head towards Tucker's house and phase through the roof to enter his bedroom. Even though Tucker was a techno-nerd, his room, lacked a lot of technology. Just a desktop at his desk, a laptop on his bed, and his trusted PDA. I heared him talking to someone on the phone and decided to remain invisible. "No, well I don't think so yet. Anyways we're still on for Friday night,"….. "Perfect I'm coming pick you up at six and yes with my own car. My dad finally gave me his old '69 mustang,"… "Yeah bye baby."

He cuts the phone before place it down and jumping onto his bed. "Since when did you get a girlfriend?" I ask him finally turning visible. He looks up at me.  
"About a couple of weeks now," he replies, completely cool with me being there.  
"Really? And you never told me?" I ask dropping down onto the floor and changing back into my human form.  
"I did a couple of times."  
"Oh yeah, I'm just pulling your leg. So what's her name?"  
"I also told you that."  
"Is it Star?" I ask hopefully.  
"No dude come on. Her name is Kylie and I might actually really like her," he replies jumping off the bed.  
"Look dude I'm sorry, I guess I got caught up in my own things and I never bothered remembering."  
"It's okay. Plus if it makes you feel any better, I don't remember half the things you tell me about what you and Sam do together," he says while sitting down now at his desk and turning on his computer.  
"Yeah about that. Sam and I broke up," I say turning around to face him. I look and see his jaw hanging from its hinges.  
"Wait you and Sam- the most inseparable couple ever- broke up? Why? How?" he asks.  
"Yeah well she is still mad about the whole clone thing," I reply."  
"Well then she won't like this either. Remember those files you gave me to encrypt? I managed to crack them and to put it into English, there is a mother." he said, then turned back to his desktop.  
"Wait, there is?! Oh man, that fruitloop has truly fucked me over! Okay so who is the mother and please tell me it is someone on the other side of the planet," I reply falling face first into the pillow case."  
"Yeah today really isn't your day as the mother lives here in Amity Park. How can I put this nicely?"

Tucker was silent for a long time, thinking. Finally breaking the silence, he said the most shocking news ever, "The mother is Valerie."  
"WHAT?!" My head pops up off the bed and in no time I'm next to him looking at the desktop, confirming that indeed Valerie Grey is the mother of Danielle Fenton. "How is this possible?"  
"Remember that battle suit Vlad gave her? It wasn't just collecting data on you, but also on Valerie. When Vlad saw how good she was, he planned to not only create a clone of you, but also create a half human and half ghost clone of her. To achieve this, he injected some of your DNA into an egg he got from her but don't ask me how he managed to get one. That shit is just nasty but he didn't take into account how strong your genes are which is why Danielle is so much like you," he finish. I look at him my brain shocked, but also numb, by this latest information.  
"Look Tucker, I think I have to go. This is just too much. I will see you at my party on Saturday," I say before flying up through the roof, hearing his response as I did so,  
"Wait aren't you going to school tomorrow?"

**So what do you guys think? It will be interesting to see how everyone responds to this. So I would like you guys to please do me a favour remember that story I said I would upload were here it is, s/8940307/1/Stars-of-Danny-Phantom, please check it out and tell you what you guys think. So last night, me and a group of friends took part in a 24hour malaria swim, I'm proud of myself 102 lengths of a 25m long pool. That's a lot for me, considering I don't swim and how freaking cold it got. It is summer here but I felt like I was about to do, this city and its strange weather patterns. So anyway please review, favourite or follow this story and check out the other story.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chalice POV

"Hey Tucker, you okay?" I ask as the skinny African American boy as he stuffs his last book into his locker.

"Hey Chalice, Dani. Yeah I'm fine," Tucker replies before leaning in and kissing the third member of the trio, "hey baby, you have a good day?" Dani and I gag at the gesture. Kylie smiles at him warmly before answering,  
"It was okay, but lancer took a shit on me for not doing my homework, it isn't my fault though, Pride and Prejudice is boring as shit," she replies, "Anyway want to get a coffee at second cup? These two are busy this afternoon. Apparently Chalice has to help Dani in get things for her new room. Dani were did you say you were from again?"  
"Oh, Wisconsin," Dani replies, "Anyways, we've got to go, but I'll catch up with you guys later."

We turn to leave but bump into someone. "Hey sorry… Sam? What happened you don't look good?" Dani wasn't lying, she looked like she had been dragged through a farm, her usually straight black hair with a classic ponytail, was puffed out and look like they were aiming for the heavens, and she had bags under her eyes like she had been crying for days on end. Maybe that's what I heard last night. Her eyes were red and puffy and when she went to speak her breathe smelt like a fish market had just been opened next door.  
"What you don't like the way I look? That a problem? Huh? Move," she says while bulging through the group and pulling out what looked like a blunt out of her pocket.  
"Sam is that, what I think it is?" Tucker asks stepping in front and blocking her route.  
"And what if it is?" she replies looking him dead in the eyes. I remain quiet; something tells me this wasn't the first time.  
"Fine, then go ahead and smoke it," Tucker replies. Sam gives him a smile before pushing past him and continuing to the east exit. I look at Tucker,  
"Aren't you going to stop her?" I ask.  
"No point, she isn't harming herself. She just needs to blow off some steam. Come on Kylie lets head out, I need to show you my new car," Tucker says wrapping his arm around Kylie's waist and dragging her out.  
"Do you think they are just going to look at the car?" Dani asks me.  
"EW," I answer, quickly thinking of all the things they could do there and I shudder. "Come on let's head off and start this training."

We make our way out of Casper high school and start walking towards the outskirts of town. Down there was a small lake with old warehouses. Dani knew someone who was willing to let her use it for training. It wasn't extremely far from Casper, about a 30 minute walk, but we walked mostly in silence; not really sure what to say. After a good 20 minutes I eventually speak up, "So nice weather," I say.  
"Yeah it is, almost perfect swimming pool weather," she replies. Wow that was a great conversation. She looks at me before laughing, "Was wrong? You are really quiet and from the few times we have talked I noticed you talk quite a bit," she says.  
"I guess it is just the whole Sam thing with the blunt," I reply quietly.  
"Oh that don't worry about it, Sam has got it under control, and I guess it is just her way of dealing with the breakup. And I would rather have a high Sam then a drunk Sam, ask Danny about the time we gave Sam some vodka. That was one insane, 16th birthday," Dani replies, laughing at the memory. "Anyway we are here." She gestures towards an old warehouse.

Opening the old creaking door, and we enter the building. The room is filled with natural light as they are windows in at the top of walls and a couple of skylights. The floor space alone is massive with a floor space of about 200 meters with pillars every 20 meters extending up towards the roof which is a good 45 meters high. "Wow this place is massive," I say as I take in the insane size of the warehouse.  
"I know, now come on, we should start training," she says as she pops her bag down by one of the pillars and walks to the middle of the floor space, "Let's start with something nice and simple: transforming between forms." Two blue rings appear around her waist and spilt, one going up and the other going down and now standing in front of there was Dani Phantom.  
"Okay," I say as I will for the rings to appear and transform me. Nothing happens at first, wow this is sad but after a second the two rings appear and travel across my body. I look down and realize I was in my ghost form. I look up at Dani with a proud face.  
"Wow we need to get you some new clothes, you can't be seen wearing a jump suit like that, people would mistake you for a guy," she says. I look down and realize the suit looked a lot like Danny's only white and with a C on the chest. I look up and see her transform back into her human form. "Over time, and with more transformations, you get better at manipulating your rings and transforming in different ways. Example," she says sticking out her left middle finger at me.

I step back in shock. Ouch. But I'm shocked when I see a ring form around the finger. The white ring slow pass down her finger, changing her one finger into her ghost finger, the ring reaches her fist, before expanding and passing over her fist, changing her whole hand into her ghost hand with glove, the ring slow pass up her arm changing it into her ghost form. It eventually reaches her chest were it expands down until her feet and up towards her head. The ring pass across her, at one point it pass right in the middle of her. Her eyes were open, one eye was green and the other sky blue, the ring continued down across her body. She sticks out her other middle finger before it reaches it. The ring disappears again. "See just like that, but of course that's for another day, today we start with something simple flying," she says.  
"So the point of all of that was?" I ask.  
"Showing off," she smirks.

**Keep this note short and sweet, hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember a few chapters ago I said someone is about to leave, were you are going to find out in the next chapter. But until then, thank you to everyone reading, and please review, favourite or follow this story.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chalice's POV

I push past a herd of teenagers to make it to the front of the bar. "What you want pretty lady?" the bartender says with a cheese grin. He must have been hoping I was drunk.  
"Hey, cheese boy," I reply, showing that I clearly wasn't drunk "Can I get a skittle bomb on the rocks?" Wait how did I know what a skittle bombs is?

I see him pull out a large glass along with a smaller shot glass. He grabs a can of red bull and pours about half into the shot glass. Afterwards he takes a large bottle with liquor and I can't tell what it is, but adds it into the shot glass before throwing it into the large glass. To finish up, he adds a couple of ice cubes and places the drink in front of me. Grabbing the drink, I turn around to see the mad party occurring behind me. It was Danny's 18th birthday party and it is insane. I think every single teenager in Amity Park was there. The venue was packed, they were either dancing, drinking or smoking out back. To think, a day ago this was the very same warehouse I and Dani had trained in. I look around and spot a very drunk Kristina wobbling her way towards me.  
"Chalice!" Kristina exclaims flopping into my arms.  
"Kristina, wow I see someone has had too much to drink," I say laughing and finally getting her to stand on her own.  
"Guess what," she says tilting from side to side.  
"What?"  
"I look really good in your top," she replies. I laugh a bit because she did look good in it. I spot a wet spot. She must have spilled her drink.  
"Yeah you do."  
"Guess what else I would look good in," she says learning closer to me.  
"What?"  
"In bed with you," she whispers into my ears. I freeze at the comment. She throws her head back and laughs at the comment. I let out nervous laugh, maybe she is joking but maybe she's not. She stops laughing and looks me in the eyes. Her brown eyes then look down at my lips. "I want to kiss you, right now," she says leaning close to me. I freeze; I didn't know what to do and this was getting really awkward. Her lips gently brush against mine but luckily we were interrupted.

The music had stopped and I hear Danny's voice come over the speakers. We turn our heads towards the make shift stage in the center of the warehouse.

Danny's POV

"Wow ladies and gentlemen. I want to thank every single one of you guys for managing to come out to my 18th birthday party. Oh shit, can't believe you all managed to come out here, damn! Quick shout outs: I would like to thank Tucker for organizing all the equipment, music, lights. My man, Kwan, for organizing the drinks, and Dash for getting all the bouncers. Thanks to my baby cousin Danielle for organizing the venue at such short notice and the music performer. Thanks to every single one of them. But sadly there is some bad news." Everyone went absolutely silent. So silent you could hear a pin drop. I laugh nervously a little, "Tonight is also my going away party," I hear gasps from the crowd. "Yes I know sad right, I have been offered a chance to be a part of the NASA teen recruitment system. So this is my last night in amity park; I leave tomorrow." I hear a glass shatter in the distance. I look towards the area and see a small raven haired girl pushing her way out of the warehouse into the night air. "So guys let's make this a night to remember. Let's make some noise for our awesome singer, performing her hit song "Remember": Ember MacLean." I jump off stage as Ember makes her way on stage.

"Happy Birthday Dip-stick. Just be glad I promised to be on good behavior and because I owed your cousin a favor. 1, 2, 3 hit it." I hear Ember hit the chords to her song. As the song plays behind me, I push my way towards the door just to be blocked by Valerie.

"Danny, why didn't you tell me, you are leaving," she screams over the roar of the crown and loud music.  
"Look I will explain letter. Met me at my statue in an hours' time," I say to her, before continuing my way out of the warehouse. I step out into the fresh air and spot Sam by the waterfront. I run towards her, "Sam!" she turns around tears running down her face.  
"Go away Danny," she says.  
"No, come on Sam."  
"How long have you know, that you were going?" she asks, pain clear in her voice.  
"Not long."  
"How fucking long?!"  
"The night you dumped me!" I shout. "I was coming to tell you the good news but instead I get dumped," I say. She looks at me. "Sam, I know I fucked up with the Danielle thing. I should have told you but unless you forgot, I'm pretty clueless. Yeah I should have known who the mother was but I didn't know then. I know now but that's not for me to say and I'm now even off topic. Look I want you to know I don't love the mother. I love _you,_ Sam. I never know the right thing to do and say. Honestly I don't know how I even got lucky enough to call you my girlfriend for the last four years now but I have and will always love you and I just want to say I'm sorry that I fucked up."

Throughout my speech I had been inching closer to her. She hadn't moved at all. I look her in the eyes. Her purple eyes were amazing when they shined in the moonlight. "And I'm sorry. I love you so much," I say the last part and kiss her. Her soft lips felt amazing. I held the kiss for a good 7 seconds before leaving her. I step back, transform into my ghost form, and fly off into the night before she could say a word.

Sam's POV

"I still love you," I whisper as I watch Danny fly off into the night time sky, "And I forgive you"

**So what do you guys think? Hope a lot of you guys enjoyed this chapter. Hmm right now I'm a bit frustrated because of what happened last night. Some friends I have. Ish what they did was beyond frustrating, hopefully they didn't ruin my other friends birthday. But enough about me ranting. So please review, favourite or follow this story.**


	17. Chapter 17

Danny's POV

I sit and wait patiently on top of the globe, which is a part of my statue. I have been waiting for an hour when I hear the sound of Valerie's jet board. She flies over the buildings and gently descends towards me. Inches above the ground, the board retreats back into her boots and she lands on the ground. Walking towards me, she takes off her red and black helmet but leaves on the rest of her battle suit. "Aright Danny I'm here now, what did you want to talk about?" she asks.  
"A lot," I reply.  
"Fine, then let's start with this: why are you leaving Amity?" she asks.  
"Like I said at the party, I have been given the chance to join the NASA teen recruitment program."  
"Then who is going to protect Amity?"  
"Come on, there is you and my parents. Sam and Tucker will still be helping and on top of that and Danielle is moving into town. So the way I see it, Amity is pretty safe."  
"Yeah but she is no Danny Phantom," she replies.

I look at her, silent at what she said. "I have been fighting for this town for the last four years," I said finally, "I guess it is time to take a break, see new things, meet new people, and give ghost fighting a break for a while. Did I ever tell you that I have had four or five life changing moments, in the last four years?" She gives me a puzzled look but allows me to continue, "The first was when I stepped into that portal and gained my ghost powers. Everything changed and life became a hell of a lot hard. Another was when I changed the future for the better. Long story short, I had to defeat myself. You can ask Tucker about the details later." I stopped again. This one hurt still. "The moment I finally asked out Sam, a weight lifted off my shoulder. What moment that was," I say reminiscing about the good times. "But not every single moment was happy. Just a couple of days ago someone cursed me out for destroying their shop during a ghost fight and do you know what that did? It caused me to remember all the times when my 'heroic actions' have destroyed the town, put everyone in danger, or ruined someone's life," I say the last part quietly looking away from Valerie.  
"Danny I don't hate you for what happened all those years ago. I should be thanking you. I guess that moment opened my eyes to how shallow I was and how bad my old friends were, except maybe Star but she is just another case. The thing is, yes, I hated you at first, but after all the times I tried to hunt you down, you still forgave me and I guess I just had to do the same for you," she replies.  
"Thanks, that means a lot. Now that, that has been fixed there is another reason I called you out here. Danielle could you please come down here?" I shout out into the air.

Danielle appears seconds later next to me. This was going to be fun to explain. "Okay Valerie, there is something you need to know about Danielle. She isn't really my cousin. She is, well, she's a clone of me," I say rubbing the back of my neck and waiting for her reaction.  
"She is your what?" she exclaims. "That's not possible! You're a guy and sh-she, she's a girl!" Valerie stuttered while pointing out the obvious.  
"Well you see, there is more to the thing then that. A couple of years ago Vlad tried to create a clone of me. Your first battle suit was a gift from him. It was collecting data on both you and me. So he not only wanted to create a clone of me but also one of you. He managed to get some of your DNA to mix with mine and it created Dani." I say opening my arms and presenting Dani.

Both Dani and Valerie look at me in shock. Probably not the best idea I've had but I thought it would be a good idea to tell them at the same time. "What?!" they both shout, Valerie being the first to recover asked, "Danny what are you trying to say?"  
"Well, that Danielle is your daughter," I reply, stating it again. She looks at me for a second.  
"I can't deal with this shit right now," she puts on her helmet before jumping up in the air and flying off.  
"Bye mom," Dani says while waving in the sky with a fake smile on her face before turning on me, "Danny what the fuck is wrong with you? That is the worst way you can tell someone they have a daughter! Oh my gosh, you are pretty fucking clueless sometimes!" she shouts out.  
"Well I couldn't think of any other way I could tell her," I reply.  
"Come on Danny. I defiantly got my intelligence from her then. Why not give her the files to read at home so she doesn't do anything irrational? That girl there has one short ass fuse. Gosh I hope she doesn't do anything reckless."  
"Hey!" I shout still caught up in the intelligence comment.  
"Danny let's face it. You are just getting a B average and that is with extra help form Sam while she is getting an A almost A+ in every class," she replies. I go quiet at her comment, I couldn't argue with that logic. "Come on oh clueless one, let's go home," she says taking off into the sky. I fly off after her looking down at Amity Park one last time who knows when I would return.

**So now nearly everyone knows about Dani being a clone, will Valerie do something stupid, wait and see, I know there hasn't been a true battle in the story yet but next two chapters most likely. Happy Valentine's Day by the way, here is a red rose to everyone reading. So review, favourite or follow this story. (And I got no reviews for the last chapter but some favourites and follows instead)**


	18. Chapter 18

Chalice POV

I fly through Amity Park letting the wind blowing through my hair. I spot the old docks below me and swoop down towards them. Flying across the crystal clear water, the spray hits against my face. I look down in the water and see my reflection in the water. My white jumpsuit sparked in the sunlight.

I pull up performing a slow twirl. I stop twirling and fly back across the city. I see Casper High in the distance. Turning, I fly towards the old building and land in front, transforming back into my human form. I greet my friend Lauren as I hear the bell ring. I'm about to enter inside when suddenly my ghost sense went off. Turning around I spot a giant black dragon flying across the city. Groaning I run across the grass and leap into the air transforming into my ghost half.

Ouch, I slowly open my eyes then widen my them realizing that I am inches from the ceiling. I must have been sleep flying again. I allow myself to descend back to my bed. The dream itself annoyed me the most because it felt so real.

I flip to my side and reach for my phone. 9:00am, still pretty early in the morning but I wasn't going to be able to get anymore sleep so I jump out of bed and head off to talk to Sam. I step out of my room and make the short journey to her room. Opening her door, I see her fast asleep under her dark purple covers. Now what a good cousin would do in such a situation would be to leave her to sleep. Yeah right.

I run up and jump onto her queen size bed, shocking her at the same time. Her head shoots up and she looks like were like she has a hangover. She looks at me before falling back on her bed. "What do you want Chalice?" she ask in an annoyed tone.  
"I just wanted to talk to my dear cousin," I reply back in a sweet tone.  
"Great you're a morning person, what time is it?" she asks.  
"Around 9 am."  
"Ahhh, way too early. There had better be a good reason you woke me up this early."  
"Well there is. So remember my friend Kristina, right? Well last night while she was drunk, she tried to kiss me."  
"Okay and what is so bad about that?"  
"She then said she wants to sleep with me."  
"But Chalice I thought you played for that team."  
"Sam!" I shout throwing a pillow at her. The pillow connects with her head.  
"Ouch, like that I'm snitch that you were drinking last night."  
"And you weren't?" She's silent for a minute  
"Touché, fine look , all you got to do is talk to her and get this sorted, tell her the truth and…" but before she could finish talking my phone went off.

I pull it out of my pocket and look at the call ID: Dani. I hit answer and place it next to my ear. "Chalice, good, I need your help, Danny left this early this morning and ever since then, the ghost have been having a field day. Look, me and Valerie have most of them covered but I need you to head to Old Town and take care of one for me. Don't worry he isn't strong just a nuisance," Dani says over the phone obviously out of breath.  
"Okay, yeah I can."  
"Good, okay, you're going to need a Fenton thermos. There is one in my room. Just head to my house and grab it from my room. Shit. Got to go, good luck." The phone goes dead. I slide into my phone and look at Sam. She had fallen asleep while I was talking on the phone. Leaving her to sleep. I head downstairs, grab my jacket off the coat hanger and head outside and sprint off towards the Fenton's house.

I arrive there about 10 minutes later out of breath. I head up the stairs and knock on the door. A red head opens the door for me a minute later.  
"Jazz?" I ask hoping I had gotten her name right.  
"Yeah, you Chalice right? Sam's cousin?" Jazz asks, trying hard to remember my name. So I wasn't the only one not good at remembering people's names.  
"Yeah. I need to get something out of Dani's room," I say.  
"Oh okay I guess. Second door on the left upstairs," she says letting me into the house.

I walk up the stairs and find the door, opening the door to reveal a room with a bed in one corner and a wardrobe to the far end. There was a desk that had a laptop and a small TV with two bean bag chairs in front of it. Wait this was Danny's room. "Jazz, I meant Dani with a I!" I shout, hoping to get her attention.  
"Oh I forgot about her, the room opposite!" she shouts back from the bottom of the stairs.

I cross the hallway and open the door to reveal a similar room, only a baby blue color scheme, a walk in closet, a bookshelves next to the closet and a desk with what looked like the thermos on top. I grab it and run out the room. "Thanks Jazz!" I call out rushing out of the Fenton house. I reach the bottom of the house stairs and Groan. Old Town is about half an hour from here and that is with me running. I rub my hand through my hair. Wait I have ghost powers, duh how could I forget about them? I run into the alley and transform into my ghost half and fly off towards old town.

I fly through Old Town still not spotting the ghost. I land on the roof of one of the buildings when suddenly my ghost sense goes off. The ghost must be nearby. I look around the roof noting. He must be inside. I spot a door on the far side, opening the door I enter inside and make my way down the stairs, walking through the building, the place is mostly just filled with boxes. I turn around the corner when suddenly a blue ghost appears out of nowhere and shouts, "Beware!"

**Hope you all like this chapter. Who can guess what that dream meant? Come on I know you know what it means. Okay here is a little challenge. In one episode of Danny Phantom, Sam is seen wearing a long sleeve shirt and has pupils. If you don't believe me check out the link: fs71/f/2010/259/d/5/sam_changed_wardrobe_by_poseidons_ so here is the challenge which episode is this image from? So until next time, review, favourite or follow this story.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chalice's POV

I stumble backwards, crashing into a box of cooking appliances. The large box on toppled forward and crashed on my head. I shudder as it opens and thousands of stainless steel spoons fall out, covering me completely.

"As you have witnessed, even these miserable spoons know to tremble in front of the all mighty Box Ghost, whose bounty is a wallet busting $50!" the blue ghost shouts out. Wow $50? that is pretty impressive. I could turn this thing in and make some fast money.

I stand up brushing some dust off my shoulder. Okay, how hard could it be to defeat this guy? Dani did say he is pretty harmless. Okay maybe a little harder, cut me some slack! I have never fought a ghost before.

I pull out the thermos. Why did I need one of these? For some strange reason, the ghost who goes by the name the Box Ghost, lame name by the way, starts panicking as soon as I take it out of my pocket. "You will never be able to restrain me in that cylindrical container!" he screams before turning and flying off. I started flying after him, I'm catching up, and maybe this wasn't going to be hard after all. I reach out my arm and attempt to grab his leg when a box appears in front of me and I collide head first into it. I slide down to the ground and lay there for a second. Where the fuck did that come from? "Huh you are no match for my cardboard boxes of furry," appearing in front of me. Fuck this guy was pretty annoying!

Groaning I take off after him again. He flies down a narrow hallway before turning sharply left. I fly after him, hoping to catch up. Turning the corner, I fly through the double doors and find him floating there. Blowing my hair out of my face I fly after him. He stands in the middle of the room grinning his ass off, I'm an arm's length away from him when suddenly two boxes fly out of nowhere and crashed into me from my right and left. I drop to the ground and feel myself transform back into my human form. As the rings pass over me, I look up and see the box ghost laughing his ass off, my vision slowly goes black…

_"But dad I can't do it," I shout trying yet again to teleport a mere 5 meters._  
_"Yes you can, try to free your mind. Try not to over think it, allow your body to dissipate into the air and concentrate on reassembling yourself in another spot," my dad answers me, with his back to me, watching downtown fearing a ghost attack was coming._  
_"I keep trying but nothing, there is no hope for me," I reply, trying again but I feel myself losing my structure, I look down to see my legs disappearing followed by my waist, the torso. I look up and imagine myself reappearing next to my dad. I open my eyes to see I had achieved it._  
_"Well done kiddo. Told you, you could do it. Now come on, let's get home before your mum kills us. And tonight she promised to make us meat loaf," he says, "her and her ultra-recycle-vegetarian diets," he says before flying off._

I slowly open my eyes and spot the box ghost still laughing. Taking this is my golden opportunity. I transform into my ghost form and teleport from the spot. Appearing behind him. He has stopped laughing perfect. I tap his shoulder and teleport off again. He spins around but see's nothing. I tap his shoulder again from behind this time still remaining there. He spins around and comes face to face with the Fenton thermos.

"Beware!" I warn him before hitting the activation button on the thermos. A blue lit appears from the thermos and sucks him inside. I smile, not at the fact I captured the box ghost but rather at the fact I just remembered that my father was a half ghost as were. I remembered him teaching how to fly and teleport. Smiling I take off and head home.

Danielle POV

I suck the ghost back into the thermos. That was fucking disgusting, some slime ghost frog had decided to take a dip into the public swimming pool. Valerie arrives a couple of seconds later. She must have taken care of the ghost bees.

"All done?" I ask.  
"Yeah," she replies, deactivate her suit, and kicking off her shoes; sticking them into the pool. I transform back into my human form and sit next to her.  
"So are we going to talk about this or not?" I ask looking down in the water seeing my reflection. My black hair was covering most of my face and reached my lower back, I need a haircut. I look at her reflection and see her tense a bit, she wasn't ready yet.  
"Dani, I'm only eighteen," she replies looking into the water.  
"I know that, look I'm not asking you to look after me but I have only had Danny for family for the last four years and when I find out you're my mum and you just took off like that, I felt..."  
"Felt?"  
"Rejected," I finish. I stare at my reflection.

I wasn't just a clone anymore, I was Danny's and Valerie's daughter. A daughter that was created to destroy Danny.  
"I never meant to make you feel like that, it's just, and I didn't know what to do. You got to understand it is kind of shocking to find out I have a daughter I never knew about and you have to understand even so, I have no idea what to do then." She looks into the water.  
"It's okay, I just wanted to be accepted maybe have a family one day."  
"I'm your family, Danny, Tucker, and the other Fentons."  
"Yeah, maybe not Jazz so much, I think she thinks I'm going to try to steal Danny's attention." Valerie leans over and gives me a hug.

My phone goes off, I pull it out and look at the caller ID: Chalice.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, so yeah I took care of the box ghost"  
"Great."  
"But I lost him." Groaning I slap myself on my forehead, how do you lose the box ghost?  
"Relax, I'm met you at your house, bye."

**Hey people. Sorry for the late update. School has been killing me latterly. Just went through my worst mock period ever and now the work is piling up so I will be a little quieter for the next 4 months but after that I will be back with faster updates. And as a little heads up the next chapter will be a future chapter. So until next time always remember to brush your teeth and to review, favourite or follow this story**


	20. Chapter 20

Chalice's POV

I walked through Sam's door having just gotten off the phone with Dani. She wasn't that happy about me losing the Box Ghost, but it wasn't completely my fault. The thermos had slipped out of my hand as I was flying home and shattered upon impact with the ground. I look around the Goth inspired room. "Sam?" I call out. "Sam, you in here?"  
"Chalice is that you?" I hear from the balcony. "I'm out here."

I walk across her bedroom and out the large glass doors to find Sam sitting down and watching the sun set. "Hey Chalice. Where have you been all day?" she asks as she sits in the large garden chair with a notebook on her lap and a pencil in her hand. Was she drawing?  
"I have been around," I reply then ask, "Are you drawing?"  
"Yeah I am but I'm seriously in a rut right now. I need some inspiration," she replies. Turning to her left side away from me and leaning down to pull out something I couldn't make out. She turns to me with two blunts in her hands. "Have you ever smoked before?" she asks me. I shake my head. "Well, I guess this will be your first time then," she says.  
"I can't, it isn't good for you," I reply, saying out a lame teacher prepared answer.  
"Come on Chalice, who lied to you? It's good for you; some Mother Nature shit. Look, just try it for me, please," Sam asks nicely. I don't know why, but I just feel like I couldn't say no to her request.  
"Okay fine I will try it," I reluctantly say as she spreads the largest grin on her face.

Sam takes one of the blunts, places one between her lips, and pulls a lighter out of thin air. She lights the blunt up and gently sucks on the end before blowing out some smoke. She pass the blunt over. "Okay all you got to do, is suck on the end and hold for ten seconds before blowing out again. Simple right?" she says before lighting up her own blunt. I suck on the end of the blunt and feel the thick heavy smoke fill my lungs. She said hold for ten seconds right? I try that but I suddenly break into a coughing fit. "That's fine, happens to everyone on their first time. If you want, you can have some of my water on the table," Sam says pointing to the water on the table.

I take a sip of the water before returning to the blunt. I suck in again thinking maybe if I hold for a short time, it'll be better. Maybe eight seconds instead? We sit there in silence for a good two minutes, just smoking the blunts away and soon they are just tiny bits of paper left. I feel the heat against my fingers and decided to throw it away. I blow it out before tossing the paper over the railings. I sit back for a few seconds before the strangest sensation hits my body. "Sam, I feel... Weird."  
"How weird?" I hear Sam ask. She sounded like she was extremely far away.  
"I feel like I'm dreaming but I'm awake at the same time. If you understand me," I reply moving my body forwards and backwards enjoying the way the moving air felt against my body.  
"That Chalice, is what we call 'high'," Sam replies then bursts out a question, "Wait wait wait, if a midget smokes weed will they get high or will they get medium?" I burst out laughing at her comment. I grab my stomach and laugh and continue laugh until my head starts hurting.  
"I'm going to the kitchen to look for food. I'm fucking hungry," I say standing up.

I head to the door and open it. Wait, was I just outside with Sam or did I imagine it all? I stumble through Sam's room before slipping on something and collapsing onto Sam's bed…

….

"What are you doing?" I stare up into the grey eyes of my best friend Lauren.  
"I'm lying down in the middle of the road," I reply. She stares at me, obviously confused by what I just said. "I saw it in a show on my mum's tablet, it was called Vampire something. It was seriously strange. Like vampires actually exist. But yeah, so the episode started with the main character lying down in the middle of the road."  
"Okay but isn't that a little dangerous?" she inquires. Still staring at me like I have grown a second head.  
"Do you keep forgetting I have ghost powers?" I ask with a grin on my face. She rolls her eyes at my comment.

I float up off the ground and transform into my ghost half. "Come on, let's head home. My mom has promised to make brownies and she said she wasn't going to use soy milk." I pick her up in my arms and race home, flying over downtown Amity Park. I look down and see the busy city below.

I land in front of an average sized house. It had brick walls with a green roof and ivy was growing up the side giving it an older look. My family had money but I never used to show it. Something my mom taught me from a very early age. I transform into my human half and walk through the door. "Mom, I'm home!"  
"In the kitchen," I hear my mom call back. I walk into the kitchen with Lauren just behind me to see my mom cooking away at the stove. Her back was to me so all I could see was her jet black hair and her outfit. She was wearing a purple top with black jeans. I turn to see my little sister on the counter, drawing. My sister's purple eyes light up when she spots me and I rub her red hair before sitting down on the stool. Lauren sits on the other side of the counter.  
"Chalice look, I draw a picture of you, me and aunt," she says showing me the picture.  
"Wow Leonie, that looks amazing!" I say picking up the picture before hanging up on the fridge.  
"Chalice," I hear someone call my name. Aunt? "Chalice, Chalice, Chalice…."

"… Chalice wake-up!" I reluctantly open my eyes and look up to see Dani's eyes full of concern. I feel a smile creep itself onto my face. "Chalice, are you okay?" she asks. I let out a giggle and I see her face scrunch up before shaking her head. "You are high, aren't you?" I nod my head. "Are you hungry?" I look at her for a second before nodding my head. "Come on, let's go get some Chinese food," she says dragging me to my feet.

**Here we go chapter 20. ** **F1nal Front1er thanks for the offer but I already have a beta ready, ** **Brit98 check out her stories. Worth reading. Okay hope you like the chapter, little test. The lying down on the road I got from another series, can you tell me which series and which episode. Until next time please review, favourite or follow this story**


	21. Chapter 21

Tucker's POV

"Danny? Danny can you see me?" I ask, waving into the camera on my laptop. I see the screen slowly fuzzing until Danny appears on the screen smiling as usual.  
"Dude, yeah I can," he replies. Fiddling with his laptop a bit more. Man, I missed that guy.  
"So dude, how is Florida treating you?" I ask.  
"Dude, this place is amazing! You should come visit. I mean the facility is top class, the sites are amazing, and dude, it is just unbelievable. Look, I even got a tan," he says smiling, eyes sparkling while speaking. Wow he must be having the time of his life. "But I still miss home. Damn I miss you guys." I chuckle at his comment.  
"We miss you too dude," I reply.  
"Everyone is good? My mom, dad, your girl Kylie? What about Danielle? Is she settling in nicely?" he continues to question  
"Yeah dude, everyone is great, Danielle is settling in nicely, she even made a couple of friends. You remember Sam's cousin Chalice? yeah she is hanging out mostly with her, Kylie, Kristian and Taylor," I reply. He smiles before frowning again.  
"How is Sam?" he asks.

I shut my eyes for a moment before replying, "She is smoking again," I hear him groan. "Look Danny I didn't know what else to do, but…"  
"It's okay Tuck, it isn't you fault." I open my eyes and see him chuckle, "It could be worse: she could be seeing another dude." The door opens behind him to reveal a tall brunette, with a deep tan.  
"Danny, we have to go study. Can't mess up the exam tomorrow," She says  
"Yeah I'm coming," Danny replies and the girl smiles before closing the door.  
"Dude who's the hottie with a body?" I ask.  
"Oh her, she's just my roommate, Carly," he replies.  
"Dude nice," I say giving him that smile.  
"What? No dude not like that! We have apartments with our own separate rooms and things, and Sam. Tucker, look man, I have to go, talk to you another time," he says giving me the peace sign. I return the peace sign and watch the screen go black. I get up off my chair and grab my PDA. I haven't hang out with Sam in a while. I checked the time; 15:30 (3:30). She's most likely at home since it's a Saturday. I was planning to meet up with Kylie at eight to watch a movie. I head out the door and grab the keys for the car from the bowl by the front door. I slide inside and start the car and head off for Sam's house.

I pull up in front of Sam's house and step out. I make my way up the stairs and was just about to knock on the door when it opens. Danielle and Chalice step out of the house. "Danielle?" I ask.  
"Hey Tucker. If you're looking for Sam, she is up in her room," she replies. Her baby blue eyes directing me towards the staircase.  
"Tucker, dude, I have a theory: if I was to put weed in cereal, would I get high?" I hear Chalice ask and see Danielle slap her forehead.  
"Just ignore her; she is high. Anyways, we going to get some Chinese food, you in?" Danielle asks.  
"Yeah, why not? You guys go ahead and get the food. Sam and I will catch up with you," I reply.  
"Yeah okay, hey is that your car?" she asks pointing to my pride possession.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Let me drive it down to the restaurant. I don't think it is going to be easy keeping her under control," she says pointing to Chalice, who was now standing looking up at the sky with a weird expression.  
"Fine but take care of it."

I toss her the keys and she flashes me a smile then guides Chalice to the car. I was just about to step into the house when I remember something. "Hey Danielle wait! Do you have your license?!"  
"No!" she shouts back as the car speeds off down the road. Crap! I groan before turning and heading into the house and making my way to Sam's room. I knock on the door before opening it and find Sam laying down on her bed, music was blasting from her stereo system. "Sam?" I ask.  
"Tucker, do you know the name of this song? It's called 'Love Suicide,'" She then proceeds to sing along, "Tell me the reason why, you committed a love suicide, I think you want our love to die," Wow she had an amazing singing voice.  
"Sam do you want to talk about it?" I was treading into unknown territory but she is my best friend.  
"I messed up Tucker. I got mad at Danny for a stupid thing and now he's gone. All I have left is these stupid blunts and stupid music," she says, her head falls over the side of the bed and she stares at me. "And to make it worse, I have been all negative to Danielle. It isn't exactly my fault though. It is those damn blue eyes, they are so much like Danny's."  
"Sam, listen to me. Danny loves you and he doesn't care about that thing. He isn't gone forever. He is coming back eventually and when he gets back, he is going to forget about that stupid fight. Trust me he really misses you," I say walking over and sitting down on the bed.  
"He does?"  
"He really does. Now, get up and get dressed. We are going to get some Chinese food," I reply. "And can we use one of your cars?"

**Chapter 21 done. Sorry for the extremely late update, school has been killing me but yeah got this done in between studying. So that is the conclusion for the beginning of the story, what do I mean by that. Well I guess you going to have to continue reading to find out.**

**And at guest review, Lilith is the name from another fanfiction if I remember right. Strange part is the story is about Danny's daughter who travels back into time. Weird. So guys please review, favourite or follow this story…**


	22. Chapter 22

Unknown POV

I walked down the quiet dark hallways towards the library. Opening the door, I stepped inside and quickly make my way to the desk. I sat back in the chair and slowly learn back contemplating what was going through my mind at the moment. The word "revenge" flashed through my mind. I told myself to relax, be patient. Revenge will come soon enough. Two years of waiting. Surely I could wait just a couple more months until it's all over. Once all the steps have fallen into place and the plan has gone according to plan. I look at the grandfather clock that stood next to the door. She should be calling so…

A loud beep emits from the speakers. Yes, right on time. I never want to be kept waiting and she knows that. I hit enter on the keyboard and the screen flickers to life. The girl stands before me, she is wearing a black hoodie to hide her face, the background is black. There is a light source behind her, leaving her face in the shadows. "Hello, can you hear me?" she asks.  
"Yes child I hear you loud and clear," I reply. "Has your cover been blown?"  
"No sir, they still don't know. Everything is beginning to fall into place. Danny has left town and is in Florida. Sam as you rightfully predicted is now an emotional wreck. I have begun to gain Tucker's trust; soon I will begin to take his life apart, starting with his role as the town major."  
"Excellent,"  
"However we do have some small problem," she mutters quietly her voice cracking at the end,  
"Problem?" I ask, slightly raising my voice out of annoyance. She winces back, as if she has been struck, obviously noticing my annoyance.  
"Valerie's suit is refusing to deactivate remotely and Danny's clone, Danielle, has returned to town," she says slowly fearing my reaction to the news.  
"Interesting," She visibly relaxes. "Valerie will then have to be put out of commission and I know the perfect person to do that. As for Danielle, leave her be. It will be easier to get rid of her along with young Daniel at the same time. That will be all."  
"Wait!"  
"What is it child?" I ask, annoyed she is still talking.  
"How are my parents, I want to see them!" she shouts  
"Your parents are alive for now and if you do as I say, and they will remain that way. As for seeing them, you will see them all in good time. Now, goodbye."

I shut the computer and walk off, closing the door behind me. I walk down the dark hallway letting the lightning from the storm outside illuminate the way. I walk through the door and into the lab. I clap my hands and a ghost skeleton appears in front of me. "I need you to head into the ghost zone and fetch me Fright Knight and Johnny 13," I command. The guard salutes me before turning around and flying off into the ghost zone through the ghost portal.

I turn and head towards my desk and sit inside the reclining chair. I reach for one of the drawers, looking for something to keep me distracted for a few hours while I wait for Fright Knight and Johnny 13 to return. I pull out a couple of pens, an old rubber band, a couple of dollar notes and two pieces of paper, but it was the pieces of paper that caught my attention. They were tickets, to what at the times was dubbed the biggest sporting event in the world. The date said it all, 11th July 2010, V.I.P seats. Thanks to my unfair advantage in the world, I had managed to get these tickets years before the stadium was even completed. I had two tickets, one obviously for myself and the other for my true love. We were supposed to enter there as the power couple of the world. All eyes would have been on her that night and I would know she was mine forever, but thanks to you, Daniel, instead I was forced on an unplanned vacation and only returned a few months after the spectacular event. I heard from different people, newspapers and news stations that the event was simply breathtaking. Dubbed the best of all time, they compared the event to a dramatic series, even the opera, and I missed it. I was more annoyed to hear my mother's home team had failed to even make it to the event but I was slightly happy to hear my father's beloved team failed to defeat Ghana.

I slightly chuckled, knowing at the time somewhere in the country my father cried hearing the news. Serves the bastard right for leaving my mother and I to defend for ourselves; especially when I was at the mere age of 6. I tear the tickets in my hands. What is done is done. There is no changing the past; I can only look forward into the future.

I hear footsteps in front of me, looking up to see Fright Knight and Johnny 13 enter into my presence and bow in front of me. I release a smile at them, knowing they fear me and would never think about betraying me. I crack my neck before speaking.

"Gentlemen I have a job for you. You two are to handle a little problem involving a certain ghost hunter in Amity Park who goes by the name of Valerie Gray…"

**Here we go chapter 22 finished. Can you guess whose point of view this chapter belongs to? Sure you can. What is the name of the big sporting event I was talking about in the chapter? If you don't know, you are not awesome. Okay now for a little request. Chalice needs an alter ego name. I don't want it to be a cliché like Chalice Phantom, so I'm asking you guys to please help me out by suggesting a few names. Pretty please, with sugar on top. Now a quick thank you to Brit98 who despite being busy with school took her time to beta this. Second to last point, the next update won't be until July. I got eight serious exams, 1 nbt exam and graduation between now and then so no time to write but don't worry I am not forgetting you guys. Last point, I finally told someone about my fan fiction account. Hopefully she won't snitch. Until July, please review, favourite or follow this story. **


	23. Chapter 23

Chalice's POV

"Have you ever wondered how the guy feels, when the other guy comes in the restaurant. Proclaims his love for the girl and the both leave, leaving the first guy behind broken heartened and having to pay the bills," I ask learning next to Dani's locker as she gets some books for the next class. Kylie was next to me texting away on her phone.

"That must be pretty shit," Kylie comments. Finishing her text and sliding her phone back into her pocket, "hey why are you avoiding Kristina?" Kylie asks, looking me dead in the eye. I feel the blood flush from my face and physically become paler.

"I…I…I..." I stammer, when suddenly the signature cold chill runs up my back and a cold blue mist escapes out of my mouth. I relax a little before tensing up. I look behind me and see Dani duck into her locker most likely to transform. The temperature in the room drops quickly and I see Kylie shivering a bit not expecting the sudden change. The sound of a Harley Davidson fills the school hallways. Wait a motorbike inside the school what the hell is going on. Looking down the hallway I make out a single light coming closer at a fast rate. Oh shit he is going to hit me. Dani suddenly pops up in front of us and fires a blast of ecto-energy at the light. I hear a loud groan and a thump from the ground. I feel Dani grab me and Kylie and lift us both off the ground. I see the motorbike skid under us and crash into the locker behind us.

"Ouch sweetheart that blast hurt's, I guess looks truly are deceiving," I hear the ghost say as he gets up off the ground, brushing off his shoulder. He had pale grey skin, dirty blond hair with green eyes. He wore a white t-shirt, with grey cargo pants, a grey trench coat and black combat boots.

"What is that supposed to mean Johnny," Dani hisses back in a bitter tone.

"You're hot," Johnny shot back, grinning his ass off.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Kitty?" Dani replies shifting into an attacking position.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt me," he replies.

"Wow you are such a faithful guy," she replies smiling at her comment.

"You didn't say that back when we were in Brazil," he says his smile spreading.

"Asshole, you drugged me!" she screams unleashing a torrent of ecto-blast. Smiling Johnny drops down through the ground. A large black figure suddenly appears behind Dani. The figure grabs her and flings her against the locker. Johnny suddenly appears floating back through the ground smiling his ass off. "I see you stopped shouting out shadow every time you want him to attack," Dani says struggling against the black figures grasp.

"what can I say ever since the punk pointed out a say it too often I figured, I should try to stop shouting, and I guess it sort of worked," he says giving her a sly smile. "You know I can show you a good time," I barely hear Johnny mutter as it looks like he places a hand on Dani's thigh. My eyes widen at what a hear.

"Chalice a little help please?" I hear Dani ask.

"But Dani… Kylie," I whisper hanging my head down.

"Chalice, please!" I hear Dani again, panic rising in her voice. I look up to see Johnny had moved his hands up until her waist. Realizing I don't have a choice, I stand up and will my body to transform into my ghost half. I hear Kylie gasp but I didn't have enough time to bother with her. Dani was in trouble. Lifting my arm up, I fire an ecto-blast at Johnny's head. The blast hits Johnny square on and he is sent tumbling. Dani takes this as her chance to remove shadow. The blast sends it flying. "Chalice, you take care of Johnny, I got shadow." I fire more ecto-blast at Johnny sending him flying into the cafeteria. I phase through the doors into the large cafeteria. The room is dark and eerie quiet. I land on the ground and start walking around looking for Johnny.

"You know I thought Danielle or Kitty were hot, but damn you're just something else, look at you rocking that white tank top and small ass black shorts," I hear him whisper next to my ear, turning around a fire a blast. I look at the burnt marks on the wall, shit I missed. Looking down I realize he was right. My white jumpsuit was gone, and I was wear a white tank top with the letter P engraved in growing lime green. I was wearing black cycling shorts with black high tops with green accents. "Missed me, missed me, now you got to kiss me," he whispers again seductively next to my ear. Gagging I turn and fire a blast, one which hits him dead in the chest. He tumbles backwards. He stands up grinning a bit. "Fine sweet cheeks if you want to play rough, bring it!" he shouts running up to me and swinging his fist. I learn back, dropping my right shoulder, easier dodging his fist before spinning on my left leg and kicking him hard with the outside of my right leg to the face. He rolls to the ground, groaning gets up and rushes towards me. He swings his fist wildly at my face. I drop down. Bringing my right fist into his gut, I head-butt him, forcing him to double over before quickly kneeing his face. He falls back onto the floor, groaning loudly and holding his nose, I guess training with Danielle really did pay off after all. "Shadow attack!" he screams pointing at me. I stand there tensing my shoulders waiting for the attack but nothing. "Shadow!"

"Sorry Johnny Shadow isn't coming to your rescue this time," I hear Dani say as she floats down behind me. He lets out an evil laugh.

"Doesn't matter now. I have done my part, I was just the distraction, say hi to the red hunter for me, I think she should be having a picnic right now," Johnny says laughing as he slow disappears.

"Red hunter, distraction, picnic," I hear Danielle mutter, "Valerie!" she exclaims, flying out of the cafeteria in a rush. I take off after her. Danielle busts out of the back door of the school onto the football field, I'm right behind her. I look up in time to see a ghost in black arm, riding a flying horse, fly away. Wait a flying house. Shit I have seen it all now. I see Dani rushing towards what looked like a body lying done next to the touchdown line. I land just behind her and see Dani holding a person in red body army, judging from her small frame, I could guess it was a girl, maybe slightly older then us. Dani takes off the helmet to assess the damage. Valerie! What the fuck is going on!

"Shit, she is unconsciousness and having trouble breathing," Dani mutters holding Valerie close to her listening to Valerie's jagged breathing. "Chalice can you please cover for me and her, I'm taking Valerie to the hospital." She picks Valerie up bridal style and is about to fly away when she says. "Go talk to Kylie; make sure she doesn't say anything about you being half ghost." And with that Dani took off in the direction of the hospital.

**I'm back! Damn I missed you guys. First off if this chapter is a bit weak, I'm sorry I haven't written anything in like a month so it might be a while for the writing juices to start flowing again. Okay time for a couple of announcements first of I have finished all my exams. Second since last Friday I am a official high school graduate. Yes thank you thank you, taking a bow. Last on the list I got accepted into university. So I'm flying out to Canada in September. Yes I'm finally going to see snow. Last thing two shout outs, first to samandfreddie38 and her amazing story ****The Next Sequence follow the link s/9283259/1/The-Next-Sequence and second to my amazing beta reader Brit98 . so please review, favourite or follow this story, its-ackim95 out.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chalice's POV

I run down the empty school hallways looking for Kylie, the school had been cleared out because of the ghost attack. I turn the corner and bump into the last person I wanted to meet; Kristina. "Hi Chalice," she says quietly looking down to the floor.  
"Hi," I reply just as quiet. There is an awkward silence; I can't deal with this right now. "I got to go." I say moving to continue looking for Kylie.  
"Wait," Kristina says reaching out and touching my hand. "I'm sorry." I stiffen under her touch. "I'm sorry for kissing you at Danny's party last week, I shouldn't have but the thing is, I was really drunk that night and I didn't know what I was doing and I saw you and you are really pretty and I…" tears start streaming from her face and she moves her hands to cover her face. I feel kind of bad now. I hug her.

She wraps her arms behind my back and cries into my shoulder. "I'm gay," she says into my shoulder.  
"It is okay, I understand," I reply back. I pull out of the hug. "Are you going to be okay? I really need to go, emergency, but I will text you later," I say. She simple nods her head. I look at her one more time before I run off down the hallway. I turn the corner. Where could she have gone? I learn against the janitor's door to rest and I hear heavy breathing coming from inside.

Creaking the door open, I look inside and see Kylie sitting on the floor trying to call someone. "Kylie," I say. She looks up with frightened eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you," I say sitting down next to her. She looks at me for a second before putting her phone down.  
"Are you a ghost?" she asks.  
"Sort of, I'm half ghost, like Danny Phantom," I reply.  
"How is that possible, are you like half dead?" she asks.  
"In all honesty I don't really know. I don't think I am half dead, I still need to eat, drink, sleep and I have a heartbeat," I reply, looking away.  
"Oh okay," she says looking away.  
"Kylie I need you to do me a favor, please don't tell anyone about me being half ghost. No one needs to know," I say.  
"But…"  
"Please, kylie you are like my best friend. Please don't anyone," I beg her. Looking her in the eyes.  
"Okay I won't tell a soul," she replies.  
"Pinky promise?"  
"Pinky promise," she laughs raising her hand and shaking my pinky with her pinky.  
"Come on let's go find Kristina and Taylor and go to the nasty burger," I say standing up and offering my hand for Kylie.

**Sam's POV**

I walked through the hospital. The white walls against the white tiles provide very little contrast. The smell of medicine floats through the Hallway. Room 232, 233, 234. Room 235 the room I was looking for, I open the door and enter the room. The sight that greats me, Valeria was laying on the bed, two tubes, one in her mouth the other in her nose. An IV drip hooked to her arm. "Doctor says she has four fractured ribs. One of them punctured her lungs. She was slowly suffocating on her own blood. The say she is lucky I got her here in time, she almost died out there." I look up towards the window and see Danielle looking out the window.  
"Danielle what happened?" I ask quietly.  
"Johnny 13 and fright night attacked the school, I was busy talking care of Johnny when fright night attacked her," she mutters. "I can't believe she got hurt."  
"Dani, she is going to get better," I say.  
"You don't know that," she mutters turning around and looking at Valeria with fearful eyes. It all clicked now.

Valeria was Danielle's mum. "She is you mum, isn't she?" I ask. She nods her head. I run my fingers through my hair.  
"But there is more, something is going on," she says, "First off, your cousin Chalice, there is more than what meets the eye. She is half ghost."

What? Chalice can't be half ghost. I would have noticed! I have spent four years with a halfa how could I have not noticed my cousin who has been staying with me for three months was a halfa. "If you are wondering how you couldn't have noticed, her amnesia is clearing up, she has been trained and when I say trained she is extremely advanced. She is a very brutal fighter, similar to Danny even but she lacks finesse and has a short temper." I nod my head.  
"Second, I think Vlad is back," she says. Wait Vlad is back? No he can't be; he is in space. "I was at one of his secret bases a couple of days ago trying to gather more data on how he cloned me. When I entered the place looked well kept, I didn't spend a lot of time there, I left as soon as I heard voices. No one I mean no one knows about that base."  
"This isn't good, Vlad is back," I reply, still shell shocked at the bomb Dani just dropped.  
"I think the two are connected."  
"What do you mean?"  
"think about Sam, why would you have a cousin no one told you about who suddenly appears out of nowhere at the same time that Vlad returns," she says.  
"Coincidence," I reply back.  
"Okay fine, a super powered cousin with ghost training," she says narrowing her eyes.  
"Chalice and Vlad are working together…"

**Wasup my awesome readers, how is everyone doing? How is the holiday going? Mine is awesome but you don't want to hear that. So I decided to throw in that twist in there. Did your minds explode when you read that? If anyone needs to go to the hospital because of the mind explosion I will be happy to visit you but not pay the bills. So I have decided I want to get this story done before I leave for university. One more thing please check out my new story: The amazing Danny Phantom, check my profile to find it. Until next time. I'm ackim95, my laptop's name is Deborah and don't forget to review, follow or favourite this story.**


End file.
